


Unique

by LuciferaBlack



Series: Lizzington Daddy Kink [11]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz is working on her psychology degree at college. Her friends think it's funny that she prefers older men but she can't help it. Liz is attracted to one older man in particular, named Raymond Reddington. After meeting one night, Liz and Raymond realize they're free to be their eccentric selves when they're together, and a unique romance ensues.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Series: Lizzington Daddy Kink [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797448
Comments: 42
Kudos: 79





	1. Classic Cocktails and a Nickname

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Liz and Red have no prior connection with each other. Sam is in the tags because he will come into the story later. Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz was feeling energized now that it was Friday and her lecture was almost finished. The professor reminded the students about a few deadlines and upcoming events that Liz had already written down in her planner, so she started subtly packing her things into her backpack.

“That’s it for today. See you next week.” The professor said.

The lecture hall noise crescendoed and students eagerly left to start the weekend, including Liz. She rushed back to her dorm room and put her backpack near the desk, then she had a quick snack. She freshened up in the bathroom and put some eyeliner on, then she took her hair out of the headband she’d been wearing. Liz changed into the sexiest clothes she could find in her closet—a black t-shirt with a low scoop neck that showed some cleavage, and blue jeans that made her butt look extra cute. She got on the computer and typed an email to her dad: _Off to the bar with the girls. Yes I’ll be careful! Love, Lizzie._

Liz sent the email and grabbed her purse, then she locked her dorm room and went outside to meet Stephanie who lived in the next dorm building.

“Hey! I’m excited to go out tonight. You?” Liz said.

“Yeah. I want some good music, some hot guys and some strong drinks.” Stephanie said.

They chuckled and walked to the next student residence building, where they picked up their friend Felicia.

“Hi! How’s my hair? I just got back from class.” Felicia said.

“You look amazing as always.” Stephanie said.

“Thanks.” Felicia said, although she still self-consciously ran her fingers through her hair, trying to fix it.

The three friends walked to a nearby bus stop and rode a few streets from the campus, then they got off. Stephanie entered the bar first, like she owned the place, then Felicia, who started bopping to the music immediately, then Liz, who eagerly scoped out the other people in the bar.

Red was leaning back against the bar, sipping a glass of scotch and curiously watching new arrivals come in. Three pretty young women entered; they looked barely old enough to be in a bar. Red sized them up in an instant. The first one was bossy and loud, the second was high-maintenance, and the third…she was something else. She was very alluring. Red looked at her beautiful face, framed by her dark long bob hairstyle. He couldn’t look away, and their eyes met as she looked at him. She gave him a small, shy smile, and he smiled back.

Liz was standing behind her friends as they ordered drinks, and she was distracted by a charming older man who smiled at her.

“Liz?” Felicia prompted, turning to her.

Liz realized it was her turn to order something, so she finally looked away from the man.

“Oh! Sorry. Dry martini, please.” Liz ordered.

Stephanie and Felicia smirked amusedly at Liz's unusual order.

Red watched the young woman pay for her drink and receive it. She’d ordered a martini while her friends ordered brightly coloured mixed drinks. She was intriguing, charismatic, adorable. He found her extremely attractive. Too bad she was young enough to be his daughter.

Liz and her friends sat at a table together and she was facing the charming man, who still looked at her quite often from a distance. She pretended not to notice as she took a sip of her martini.

“That guy is so hot, and he keeps looking at me…” Liz said quietly.

Of course both her friends glanced all around in search of the guy; Liz felt embarrassed.

“Who? Oh, _that_ guy? He’s old enough to be your dad.” Stephanie said.

Liz blushed lightly, then Felicia jumped in.

“Oh I see him. He’s kinda cute. He’s rockin’ the dad bod, in a good way.” Felicia said.

“…I think he’s hot.” Liz said timidly.

Stephanie and Felicia just chuckled and sipped their drinks, then they started chatting about the song that was playing. Liz kept glancing at the man; she could hardly take her eyes off him. Red noticed that the attractive young woman gave him coy looks with a cute little smile on her face. Was she seriously interested in him?! Should he risk making a total ass of himself and go over to say hi?

Gradually, Red finished his scotch and considered going home, but he wanted to keep watching this adorable young woman.

Liz finished her martini and she was going to order another. She reached into her purse for money, then she felt Stephanie poke her thigh under the table.

“Oh, ‘Daddy’s’ coming over.” Stephanie said quietly as a heads-up to Liz.

Liz quickly looked up at the man and smiled nervously as he approached their table.

“Hello. I’m heading for a refill and I see you could use a refill, too. May I buy it for you?” Red said.

“Um, sure, that would be nice. Thanks!” Liz said.

Liz got up from her chair and joined the man at the bar so she could observe the drink and get it directly from the bartender—safety advice she got from her dad.

“I noticed you chose a martini. Would you like to try something else kind of old-fashioned and sophisticated?” Red said.

“Yeah, okay.” Liz said.

“An Aviation cocktail for the young lady, and a refill of scotch for myself. Thank you.” Red said to the bartender.

Liz smiled and wondered what an Aviation cocktail was. The bartender created a lovely purple drink and served it to her in a cocktail glass with a cherry garnish. The mysterious drink piqued her interest. The charming man paid the bartender.

“Thanks again.” Liz said.

“You’re more than welcome. Have a taste…” Red said.

Liz brought the glass up to her lips, and she smelled and tasted the strangely floral beverage. It was a real awakening to her tastebuds. Red was delighted as the young woman sipped the cocktail and got a surprised look on her face. She smiled at him.

“Wow.” Liz said.

“You like it?” Red asked amusedly.

“Yeah, it’s great. I’ve never tasted anything like it before.” She said.

Red chuckled slightly.

“My name’s Raymond, by the way. Raymond Reddington.” Red said.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Lizzie Milhoan.” Liz said, and they shook hands.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He said suavely.

Liz was amazed; this man had the best manners. He was mature and gentlemanly, and unlike any other guys she’d ever met. She was attracted to his maturity, experience, knowledge, not to mention his handsome face and sexy ‘dad bod’ as Felicia put it. Liz stayed there at the bar, not wanting their interaction to end.

“I’m glad it’s Friday.” Liz said, making conversation.

“I think many people are. Is it the end of your work week, or…?” Red said, trying to ascertain just how young Lizzie was.

“No, I go to college full-time. How about you?” She said.

Red threw caution to the wind and decided to be honest about his wealth. 

“I’m independently wealthy, so I don’t have to work. I keep busy with interests and leisure activities.” He said.

“Oh, okay. That’s cool.” She said.

Red was now even more intrigued; Lizzie seemed neutral about his wealth. He wondered if she might be physically attracted to him, if she wasn’t interested in his money.

“What are you taking at college, Lizzie?” Red asked.

“Psychology.” Liz said.

“Fascinating.” He said.

She nodded and sipped her drink. Red glanced at Lizzie’s friends.

“I hope I’m not intruding on girls’ night.” Red said.

“No! You’re not. I like talking to you…” Liz said.

“I like talking to you, too.” He said.

Lizzie smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. Red found this endearing and cute, so he smiled at her. They kept looking at each other and chatting; the time flew by, and all of a sudden, Stephanie and Felicia were at Liz’s side.

“We’re heading back.” Felicia said.

Stephanie leaned close and put her mouth to Liz’s ear.

“Are you going home with ‘Daddy’?” She asked, using the nickname they’d given Raymond.

Liz was startled and she embarrassedly turned to Stephanie.

“Uh—No!—I’m coming with you.” Liz said to Stephanie; she didn’t hook up with complete strangers. But she was extremely interested in Raymond; she turned back to him.

“I have to go, but can you be here tomorrow night at eight? I’ll come meet you.” Liz said.

“Sure, I can be here. See you at eight then, Lizzie…” Red said.

Lizzie giggled and gave him a little wave as she walked away with her friends. _I’ve still got it_ , he thought. Although, he had to admit he was a little surprised that a young woman like Lizzie would be so interested in a man old enough to be her father. Now that Lizzie was gone, Red left the bar and got into his chauffeur’s waiting car. He went home and continued to be preoccupied with thoughts of the alluring young woman.

Liz, Stephanie and Felicia caught the bus back to campus, and they walked to their dorm buildings. Felicia said goodnight and went indoors, then Stephanie and Liz walked towards their residences.

“Why didn’t you go home with ‘Daddy’? I bet he’s good in bed.” Stephanie said.

Liz turned and gaped at her friend.

“First of all, I literally just met him. Second, what do you mean you bet he’s good in bed? You said he was old.” Liz said.

“I said he was old enough to be your dad, hence the nickname. He’s not my type, but he’s good-looking. He’s probably had a lot of experience with sex.” Stephanie said.

Liz felt a thrill as she suddenly pictured Raymond skillfully kissing her and touching her between her legs.

“Well, night Liz. Sweet dreams about ‘Daddy’.” Stephanie teased as she went up to the front door of her dorm building.

Liz snapped out of her reverie.

“Yeah. Night.” She chuckled.

It was a short walk to Liz’s student residence, so she was soon in her dorm room, getting undressed. She put her pyjama top and pants on, then she removed her makeup and brushed her teeth. Liz sat on her bed and used her laptop for a while to check emails. She sent another one to her dad to say she was back home. Liz smiled as she received a reply from her dad saying he was glad she was home safe, and to have a good sleep. She closed her laptop and returned it to the desk, then she turned her light off and settled under the blankets.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The next day, all Liz could think about was her date with Raymond that evening. She felt nervous, excited, hesitant and even naughty. She was questioning whether it was a good idea to meet with a much older man in a bar. Liz put those concerns to rest as she recalled how comfortable she felt with Raymond; he’d been respectful, friendly and chivalrous. She read some chapters in her textbooks, which passed the time nicely, then she dressed in jeans, a tank top and black faux leather jacket. Liz spent quite a while on her hair and makeup, then she left her dorm room and caught the bus.

Red felt a little silly as he thought about going to the bar. He wondered how serious Lizzie had been about meeting him there again. He didn’t want to be stood up; he also worried about appearing too eager.

Liz stepped into the bar and surveyed the entire large room; no Raymond. She was nervous and disappointed. She wondered if he forgot, or didn’t take the date seriously. Even worse, perhaps he wasn’t interested in her.

Red stood at the corner of the building, mentally debating whether or not to go in. He finally decided to just go for it; he walked to the door and entered the bar. Much to his surprise and delight, Lizzie was there, and when she caught sight of him, she smiled broadly and waved. Red was immensely relieved, and glad to see her.

“Hi Raymond!” Liz said excitedly as he stepped closer.

“Hi Lizzie, it’s great to see you again.” Red said.

“You too. I was worried you might not show up.” She said.

“No, I just…took the long route here.” He said, playing it cool.

“Um, can you recommend another sophisticated, old-fashioned drink for me to try this time?” She asked, smiling.

“Absolutely. Let’s go over here.” He said, and they sat at the bar.

Red leaned closer to the bartender.

“A Bee’s Knees cocktail for the young lady, and I’ll have a neat scotch. Thanks.” Red said.

He looked at Lizzie and she started giggling.

“Bee’s Knees?” She asked giddily.

“Yes, it’s a Prohibition-era cocktail with gin, lemon juice and honey.” He said.

She chuckled.

“I happen to know classic drinks. I wasn’t actually around in those days, though.” He said humorously.

“I know that!” She laughed.

Their drinks were delivered and Red paid.

“Thanks, Raymond. This is my first Bee’s Knees. Let’s see if I like it…” Liz said, bringing the glass up to her mouth.

Liz sipped the drink.

“Mm. I like it!” She said.

“Excellent. I’m glad I can impart my wisdom and introduce you to the classics.” He said, smirking.

Red observed Lizzie as she tilted her head and gave him a coy smile.

“You know, you’re not old, Raymond.” She said.

“Well, compared to you, I am.” He said wryly.

“You’re older than me, but…you’re not too old for me.” She said flirtatiously.

“ _Oh_.” He said.

Lizzie smiled coyly and looked away again.

“My friends gave you a nickname…” She said.

“Uh oh. What is it?” He said.

“Daddy.” She said.

Red raised his eyebrows.

“Really?” He said, feeling a little insulted.

“They said it because you’re older than us, but I think of it as an affectionate nickname. It’s cute.” She said.

Red wasn’t convinced of its cuteness. Liz could tell Raymond wasn’t keen on the nickname, but she liked it.

“My friend asked me last night if I was gonna go home with ‘Daddy’, and it made me smile…” Liz said, flirtatiously toying with a lock of her hair.

“…I _see_ …” Red said in astonishment.

“I told her no because I don’t hook up with someone the first time I meet them…” Liz said.

Red certainly picked up on that hint; not the _first_ time, but perhaps the _second_ time she meets them?

Liz couldn’t help flirting with Raymond. Their attraction was strong, and calling him Daddy was cute and sexy; it actually turned her on. He gazed into her eyes for several moments and she felt enchanted.

“Would you like to sit in the corner booth with me, Lizzie?” Red asked suavely.

“Yeah.” Liz said eagerly.

Red was gaining confidence now that Lizzie was flirting with him. He no longer had to be self-conscious or make self-deprecating jokes about their age difference. He could be his usual charming self. They slid into the booth seat together and Lizzie was in the corner; he was close beside her. She blushed lightly at the close proximity, which flattered him. Lizzie gave him a coy smile again and looked away for a moment.

“When I saw you come into the bar last night with your friends, I was immediately drawn to you. That’s why I kept watching you. I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable.” Red said.

Liz was sipping her drink; she swallowed and shook her head.

“No, I liked it. I kept looking at you, too.” She said.

“Hmm…” He responded, intrigued.

Liz studied Raymond’s handsome face up close; he had very kissable lips. She looked down at the small triangle of bare chest where his shirt collar was open, then she looked at his hands. He had nice hands.

“I see you’re not wearing a wedding ring…” Liz said boldly.

Raymond smirked amusedly at her.

“No. I’m single.” He said.

In her mind, Liz squealed excitedly; she was free to get involved with Raymond.

“That’s very interesting.” She said softly.

“Is it?” He asked.

“ _Oh_ yeah.” She confirmed.

Red raised an eyebrow.

“You know, you’re being naughty, coming alone to a bar and flirting with an older man…” Red teased.

“I know, Daddy.” Liz said, then she giggled.

Hearing her say the nickname did strange things to Red. It had a thrilling effect, and he felt somewhat aroused by it for some reason. Liz also felt excited after calling Raymond ‘Daddy’. She blushed as she thought about how weird she must be to find it arousing.

“That nickname is starting to grow on me.” Red said quietly.

“Good. I like calling you that…” Liz said.

They smiled and gazed into each other’s eyes for a few moments.

“Want a sip of my Bee’s Knees?” Liz offered as an intimate gesture.

“Sure.” Red said softly; Lizzie handed him the glass and he took a sip.

Red handed the glass back to Lizzie.

“Thank you. Sharing a drink is as intimate as kissing…” Red said flirtatiously.

Lizzie flushed and looked at him with hopeful eyes, so he leaned closer. She subtly leaned closer and tilted her face towards him, expecting a kiss. He very slowly closed the gap between them and gently pressed his lips against hers. Liz felt ecstatic as Raymond’s lips touched hers; she immediately began kissing him. She felt his hand lightly hold her cheek, and as their kissing became heated, his tongue delicately slipped between her lips. Liz opened her mouth and started making out with Raymond, completely ignoring other people in the bar and their possible reactions to the display of affection. It felt like the world disappeared around them and all that mattered was their mutual attraction. To outsiders, it would’ve made an eye-catching scene: an attractive middle-aged man in a three-piece suit making out with a beautiful woman in her early twenties.

After minutes of passionate, erotic kissing, Liz felt dazed, shaky all over and extremely horny. She’d never been this aroused before. Raymond was driving her crazy. They pulled away and looked at each other. Red was hard and craving Lizzie, but he didn’t want to rush things. He didn’t want to take advantage of her in any way; she seemed so young and innocent, and he was a gentleman.

“That kiss was…the bee’s knees.” Red said, smirking.

Liz giggled.

“Yeah, it was.” She said.

Liz was hoping Raymond would make advances on her and invite her back to his place, but he seemed content to just talk. She was a little disappointed at first, but as they chatted, she focused once more on enjoying his company rather than trying to get into his pants. They spent the night deep in conversation, then they realized how late it was.

“How are you getting home, sweetheart?” Red asked.

“The bus. It goes to the campus.” Liz said.

Red felt protective of Lizzie.

“I have a chauffeur waiting out front. Would you let us drive you home?” He said.

“Oh. Yeah, I guess, if it’s not too much trouble.” She said.

“Not at all.” He said.

Their drinks were already paid for, so they left the bar together. Liz followed Raymond to the waiting luxury sedan; he opened the back door for her and she got in, then he joined her.

“Elliot, this is Lizzie. We’re taking her home to the campus. Which building, Lizzie?” Red said.

“It’s the Mariner Hall Student Residence building by the oval shaped library.” Liz said.

“Understood.” Elliot said courteously, then began driving.

They had a very comfortable ride towards the campus and as they saw the oval library, Liz felt nervous and excited. She turned to Raymond.

“Um, Raymond, can we…exchange phone numbers?” Liz said.

“Of course.” Red said, then they added each other as contacts in their cell phones.

“Do you have any free time on Wednesday?” Red asked.

Liz was ecstatic.

“I do, actually! I’ve only got some morning classes, then I’m free the rest of the day.” She said.

“Would you like to meet at the Cardamom Cafe down the street? It’s close by.” He said, pointing forwards.

“Yeah! Would one o’clock work for you?” She said.

“That would be perfect,” he said, then he looked around at the campus, “I’ll walk you to the door.”

“Okay, thanks.” She said happily.

Liz felt special as Raymond got the car door for her and escorted her to her dorm entrance. Red liked the cute, coy smile Lizzie was giving him.

“I had a great time, Raymond. Thanks for everything.” Liz said, smiling uncontrollably.

“You’re welcome. I thoroughly enjoyed it, too. I look forward to seeing you on Wednesday.” Red said.

“Likewise.” She said.

Liz was practically buzzing with excitement as she stepped up to Raymond and gave him a kiss on the lips. He returned her kiss, and it was slow and sensual. After several long moments, they gently pulled back.

“Goodnight, Lizzie…” Red said quietly.

“Night, Daddy…” Liz said, then she giggled.

Red chuckled amusedly, then he turned and went back to the car. Lizzie opened her residence door and then waved to him before going in. He instructed Elliot to start the drive home.

Liz had to contain her excitement because she didn’t want to wake anyone up in their rooms; she felt like jumping around and squealing loudly. When she went into her room and locked the door, she did a little bit of happy flailing, minus the squealing. It took her a while to unwind after her amazing date, but she eventually put her pyjamas on and went to sleep.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. The Cardamom Cafe

Liz started the week feeling distracted by her intense crush on Raymond, but she managed to get her schoolwork done. Her motivation kicked in when she realized she wanted to be free for her date with Raymond on Wednesday. It was now Tuesday evening, and Liz was eating dinner in the student dining hall. Stephanie and Felicia joined her at her table and they chatted about classes, professors, and fellow students. Stephanie then gave Liz a funny look.

“Did you actually go back to the bar on Saturday and meet that guy?” Stephanie asked.

“Yes, I met up with Raymond again.” Liz said defensively, but in a lighthearted way.

“And?” Felicia probed excitedly.

“And we had an amazing time.” Liz said.

Stephanie gasped.

“You hooked up with Daddy?!” Stephanie said, louder than Liz was expecting.

Liz glanced around embarrassedly, but the sparse groups of people at distant cafeteria tables didn’t take notice. 

“No! Not yet. We had an amazing time _talking_. We talked for hours about random stuff like hobbies, weird films, philosophy and animals. And we kissed…” Liz said, dropping her voice to a hushed tone about the kissing.

“Wowww, it’s gettin’ serious. What about the age difference, though?” Felicia said.

“What about it?” Liz asked.

“You’re like, half his age. How’s that going to work? Especially later in life?” Felicia said.

“Well, if Raymond and I stay together that long, it’ll be because we love each other a lot. I’d still love him when he’s a cute little old guy. I’d take care of him.” Liz said.

Stephanie chuckled.

“I couldn’t really see myself doing that, but…it’s sweet of you.” Stephanie said.

“Kudos to you, Liz. I’d want my man to take care of _me_ when I get old. Actually, I don’t wanna get old at all. Never mind.” Felicia joked.

Liz shrugged and put her head down shyly, focusing on her food. She knew she came across as weird sometimes, but she was always more mature than her peers. Her dad said she was an old soul, and she believed him. There was nothing wrong with that, but sometimes she wished she could fit in better with her peers. Stephanie and Felicia affectionately teased her about her taste in men, but for the most part, they accepted her eccentricity. The three had become friends when they worked on a forensic psychology group project about the personality traits of serial killers. Stephanie and Felicia had been in awe of Liz’s dedication, insight and the way she thought outside the box. They could tell she was an interesting, smart, ambitious and cool person, even if she was a little atypical. 

After dinner, Liz went back to her dorm room and listened to music for a while. She thought about emailing her dad to tell him she met someone, but what would she say? Hey dad, I met a guy at a bar, he’s around your age and we made out. Liz cringed inwardly; why couldn’t she be into someone her own age? Someone socially acceptable? It would make things so much easier. Oh well, she was never one to take the easy way.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Wednesday finally arrived and Liz finished her last lecture for the day by 11:50a.m. She rushed back to her dorm room and freshened up. She changed into a more snug pair of jeans, a camisole and a woolly navy blue sweater that hung off her shoulder. Liz put some makeup on, including a subtle sheer pink lipgloss. She turned and checked out her butt in the jeans, then she looked at her hair and makeup. She felt like she looked cute and sexy; hopefully Raymond would think so, too.

Red was sitting in the Cardamom Cafe near the college campus, reading a newspaper as he waited for Lizzie to arrive. He was engrossed in an article about young people with a sense of entitlement.

“Hey, Daddy.” Liz said quietly, leaning close to Raymond.

“Oh, hello sweetheart, you surprised me.” Red said.

Red got up and hugged Lizzie, then he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping back and admiring her beauty.

“Wow, you look extra gorgeous, I must say.” Red said.

Lizzie smiled radiantly, basking in his compliment.

“Thank you. You look extra handsome.” Liz said, surveying Raymond’s luxuriously tailored grey and blue suit ensemble.

“Thank you. Please have a seat, Lizzie, they’ll come by and take our order in a moment.” Red said.

Liz sat opposite Raymond at the two-seater and they smiled at each other. He folded up the newspaper and put it aside on the window sill.

“I was just reading about young people and how they think they’re entitled to everything.” Red said.

Liz raised her eyebrows, and Raymond chuckled amusedly.

“You’re an exception. They don’t seem to make young women like you anymore.” Red said.

Liz smiled and studied Raymond in his three-piece suit.

“They don’t make men like you anymore, either.” Liz said.

Raymond smiled warmly at her, then the server appeared beside their table.

“Would you like anything to eat, Lizzie? Order whatever you want.” Red said.

“Oh, um…Can I please get the pecan pie and a small French vanilla cappuccino?” Liz asked the waiter, who nodded and then turned to Raymond.

“I’ll have the same. Thank you.” Red said.

The waiter nodded again and bustled off to get their order. Red chuckled at Lizzie.

“A woman after my own heart. We’re going to get a real sugar rush from this so-called ‘lunch’.” Red said amusedly.

Liz laughed.

“Yep! Well, it smells nice and sweet in here, with all the coffee and pastries…I couldn’t resist.” Liz said.

They smiled fondly at each other again for a few moments.

“How’ve you been since I last saw you?” Red asked.

“Good, thanks! I got all my homework done so far this week. I wanted to make sure I was free for today…Um, how about you?” Liz said.

“I’ve been very well, thank you. I’ve felt…energized. I think it’s the residual effect of your _kiss_.” Red said, and just then, the server was there to deliver their items.

Liz giggled and couldn’t stop, especially when she looked at the astonished and sheepish expression on Raymond’s face. She covered her mouth and turned away towards the window, snickering as the server finished placing their dishes on the table. The server left and Red laughed.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to _announce_ it like that in front of someone.” Red said wryly.

Liz wiped a tear of laughter away from the corner of her eye.

“It’s fine. The look on your face, though. It was priceless.” Liz said.

Red chuckled amusedly, then he tucked a napkin into his collar to protect his suit. Lizzie was still gazing humorously—and adoringly—at him. They took forkfuls of pecan pie and they both moaned at the rich, sweet treat. After finishing their slices of pie, the server took the plates and left them to chat over cappuccino. Liz glanced around and then looked at Raymond.

“I keep thinking about our kiss. It had quite the effect on me, too.” Liz said, leaning slightly on the table.

“That makes me happy.” Red said softly.

Lizzie smiled at him and tucked her hair behind her ears.

“What are your plans for the rest of the day, Lizzie?” Red asked.

“I don’t have any plans, Daddy.” Liz said quietly, then she bit her lip flirtatiously.

“ _Oh_.” He said, intrigued.

“What about you?” She asked.

“I have no plans, but…I’m hoping to spend more time with you.” He said.

“I’d love to spend more time with you. My dorm is really close to here, but…your place is probably nicer.” She said.

“Which would you prefer?” He asked.

“Hmm. Your place.” She said.

“Alright. Elliot is waiting in the car in the parking lot. Let’s give him something to do.” He said, then they stood up from the table.

The server came by and Red handed him the money plus a very generous tip.

“Thank you, Sir.” The server said in astonishment, then Red and Lizzie left the cafe.

Liz got into the backseat of the luxury sedan and Elliot put his sudoku book and pencil down in the passenger seat.

“Hello again, Miss.” Elliot said.

“Hi.” Liz said, looking at the moustachioed man in the rearview mirror.

Red got in next to Lizzie and closed the door.

“Lizzie and I are going to my house, if you’d be so kind.” Red said.

“Of course.” Elliot said, then he put his seatbelt on and began driving.

Liz excitedly watched the scenery, wondering where Raymond’s house was. They drove for about twenty minutes, away from the hustle and bustle of the city and along a winding private driveway. The narrow winding road led to a stately house. It was more like a mansion than a house, but it looked welcoming.

“Wow, you live here?” Liz said.

“I do. It was originally a bank, believe it or not, in the thirties. I saved it from demolition in the eighties. I came across the old abandoned building and decided to turn it into a house. I had every square inch of the place redone. It’s all up to snuff with modern insulation and conveniences. All that remains of the bank is the brick and some of the wooden structure.” Red said.

“Wow.” Liz said again, then they got out of the car.

“Thanks, Elliot. I’ll call you later when Lizzie needs a lift home.” Red said; Elliot nodded.

Red escorted Lizzie to the front door and they went inside. She looked all around, especially at the high ceiling in the foyer. She was standing close in front of him, with her head tilted all the way back to see the clouds painted on the ceiling. Lizzie lost her balance slightly and gently backed into him, so he caught her. She brought her gaze back to a normal level, then she turned around to look at him.

“Sorry.” Liz chuckled wryly.

“It’s quite alright.” Red said softly.

Liz gazed into Raymond’s eyes for several moments.

“This is a beautiful home.” She said.

“Thanks. I can show you around.” He said.

Liz nodded and then she followed Raymond on a tour of his mansion. He had an indoor pool in the basement along with a wine cellar and some antique furniture, then he had the kitchen, living room, dining room, bathroom and bedrooms on the main floor and some spare rooms on the third floor. They made their way back to the kitchen, then Liz went to use the bathroom. She went pee and washed her hands, then she checked her hair and makeup in the mirror. She felt nervous and excited; she was in Raymond’s house! Liz shook her arms and legs out to get rid of her jitters, then she returned to Raymond, who was wearing his reading glasses to scrutinize an old cuckoo clock. He glanced up at her overtop the glasses.

“This is supposed to go off on the hour, with a tiny ballerina. Hm. I’ll have to fix it later.” Red said, with his brow furrowed.

Liz found this endearing; she went up to Raymond and put her hand on his upper arm.

“You’re so handsome…” She said dreamily.

Red lowered the cuckoo clock and took his glasses off in amazement.

“Uh, thank you, sweetheart.” He said.

Red put his glasses and the clock on the kitchen countertop and turned his attention to Lizzie, who was now flirtatiously running her fingers along the edge of his suit jacket collar.

“Can you kiss me, Daddy?” Liz purred.

“Yes.” Red said very quietly.

Liz was absolutely thrilled as Raymond leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She was so aroused by his kiss, her knees felt wobbly. She hummed softly in pleasure and lightly grasped his suit jacket collar. Red heard Lizzie’s tiny moan, and it drove him to hold her waist and give her a passionate open-mouthed kiss. Liz felt her body responding to Raymond like it never responded to anyone before. Her heart raced, she was breathless, her cheeks and chest flushed warmly, and she was aching for stimulation between her legs. Liz was surprised to feel a slight gush of wetness at her opening, which eventually dampened her panties.

“Mm...Daddy…” Liz said breathlessly, pushing herself against him in an attempt to get stimulation where she needed it.

Red sighed longingly, then Lizzie stood on her tip-toes and pushed her hips forward again. She didn’t quite get the satisfying sensation she was aiming for, so he lustfully put his hands on her butt and firmly pulled her. Liz whimpered weakly as Raymond helped her press against his hard bulge for a moment. She felt his erection press her pubic area, causing an extremely arousing and pleasurable sensation. She wanted more.

“Can we go into your bedroom?” Liz asked breathily.

“Yes, baby…” Red said breathily.

Liz liked that nickname; she smiled and kissed him once more. Raymond took her hand and held it as they walked down the hall to his room. Liz felt like her body was vibrating with excitement, nervousness and anticipation. She watched Raymond take his suit jacket off, then his vest. She took her sweater off, leaving her in her camisole. Red studied Lizzie and she shivered.

“Are you cold, sweetheart?” Red asked softly.

Lizzie gently shook her head.

“I’m excited.” She said, blushing lightly.

Red felt very flattered.

“I’m excited too.” He said.

Lizzie gave him the cutest smile, then they both continued undressing until they were in their underwear. Liz was in her bra and panties, staring at the shape of Raymond’s erection as it stretched the material of his boxer-briefs. She eagerly removed her bra and then pulled her panties down. Red’s mouth dropped open a little as he appreciatively surveyed Lizzie’s naked body. His brain stopped working for several moments, then he realized he was just standing there staring. Lizzie was smiling coyly and expectantly; Red pulled his underwear down and stepped out of it, then he looked at Lizzie again. She was gaping lustfully and then she blushed and looked at his face when she caught herself staring. Liz couldn’t believe how aroused she was; with a bit of stimulation, she could climax in a matter of seconds with Raymond’s manhood as eye candy.

Red wanted to put Lizzie at ease and let her dictate what they would do, so he sat on the bed. She stepped close in front of him and put her hands on his chest, slowly exploring him. He tilted his face up and she kissed him; he placed his hands on her waist and opened his legs so she could get closer. Liz held onto Raymond’s shoulders and stepped even closer, standing between his legs while he sat on the edge of the bed. As they kissed heatedly, Liz moved her hand down his abdomen and found his hot silky member. They both moaned as she lightly grasped it; she stroked up and down. Liz felt Raymond’s hands go to her hips and he pulled her to him. She giggled as she ended up clumsily laying on top of him.

Red felt Lizzie try to straddle him; she whined because they were half-off the bed and it didn’t work.

“Let’s get in the middle.” Red said.

Liz crawled over Raymond and got in the middle of the bed, then he joined her. She laid on her back and he laid beside her, then he caressed her cheek. He surveyed her breasts, tummy, hips, and pubic area. Liz felt Raymond’s hand go down her tummy and between her thighs. He gently pressed his fingers against her clit, and she moaned and writhed in bliss.

“That’s better, isn’t it baby…” Red said softly.

“Yes!” Liz breathed.

Red was enthralled with the feel of Lizzie’s delicate intimate flesh against his fingers. Her clit was hard and pronounced, and when he pressed in large circles, going down over her inner lips, he heard wet sounds. His cock twitched in response. Liz was distracted for several long moments, but then she reached beside her and began gently pumping Raymond’s erection. She opened her legs wider and gyrated against his fingers.

“Ohh…Daddy, I want you inside me.” Liz moaned.

Red nuzzled Lizzie’s cheek and ear.

“Are you sure?” Red asked gently.

“ _Yes_. Do you have a condom?” She said.

“I do, actually.” He said.

Red smirked wryly as he reached into the nightstand drawer for the condoms he’d purchased on a hopeful whim after meeting Lizzie. Liz noticed the cute smirk on Raymond’s face when he opened the box of condoms.

“What?” She asked amusedly.

“I bought these the other day…” He said.

“Ooh. Planning for today?” She asked flirtatiously.

“Absolutely.” He said suavely; really, he wasn’t sure he’d be lucky enough to actually use them with her.

Liz giggled excitedly and sat up to watch him put it on. Raymond positioned the condom on his tip, then he rolled it down his shaft to his base.

“Oh, Daddy.” Liz blurted out lustfully.

“Lizzie…that drives me crazy, you know that?” Red said.

“Good.” She said naughtily, then she giggled again.

Liz eagerly laid back and spread her legs as an invitation, and Raymond gladly accepted. He got on top of her and kissed her while lightly rubbing his cock up and down her sensitive flesh. She was _finally_ feeling him where she needed him most. Liz shuddered as Raymond’s lubricated cock glided downwards over her clit. He gave a low moan and kept rubbing her. She caressed his biceps and her pleasure skyrocketed. Red was enraptured as Lizzie whimpered and squirmed beneath him; she remained tense and she breathed heavily. She was already orgasming. He watched her face in the throes of pleasure, then she settled down and looked at him.

“It felt so good…” Liz said timidly as an explanation.

“ _Good_. Don’t be shy, sweetheart…” Red said lovingly.

Liz gasped as Raymond’s tip touched her clit. She was overly sensitive, but as they kissed, and as she caressed his arms and sides, she became ready again.

“I want more, Daddy. Put it in.” Liz said lustfully, pulling him closer.

“Mm. Alright, baby.” Red rumbled.

Red reached down and guided his tip to Lizzie’s opening. He watched her face as he gently nudged inside her; she closed her eyes and moaned quietly.

“Is this okay?” He asked.

“Ohh, _yeah_.” She purred.

Red slowly pressed deeper into Lizzie’s tight walls, then he paused and kissed her, lightly suckling her lower lip for a moment. Liz ran her hands over Raymond’s back and sides; she was turned on by his erotic kisses, so she pulled him closer. He took the hint and pulled back, then he began thrusting at a slow steady pace. Liz relaxed more and she felt herself becoming wetter. They could hear the wetness as he moved in and out.

“Ohhh Lizzie…” Red moaned.

Liz moaned in response and Raymond thrust faster; she brought her knees up higher at his sides, opening herself even more for him. Their harsh breathing and the wet sounds were the only noises in the room. Their senses were filled with lust and sex, heightening their arousal. Red grunted and quickened his pace while Lizzie whimpered blissfully.

“ _…_ Oh god…” Liz whimpered; she felt him rubbing her g-spot, which was new to her.

“You like that, baby?” Red said lustfully.

“Yes!” She mewled.

Red could feel Lizzie trembling, and she was panting and whining. He’d found her g-spot. He continued thrusting at the same angle, but he went more quickly. Liz was in ecstasy as Raymond’s cock continually went over her most sensitive spot. She’d never gotten this much pleasure from sex. She was on the verge of climaxing. Red moaned breathily as Lizzie’s nails grazed his back; she tightened around his cock, pumping it and tugging at it.

“Mm! _Daddy!_ _Oh!”_ Liz whined urgently.

Red grunted and thrust rapidly. Several moments later, Lizzie cried out and tensed up with her orgasm. He continued squeezing into her vice-like walls until he started coming. Liz was lost in mind-blowing pleasure but she was also attuned to Raymond as he groaned and bucked his hips erratically. Red was breathless and stiff as he spurted repeatedly into the condom, quickly filling it. Lizzie held him tightly and she writhed in gratification as his orgasm finished. She moved her hips, and he shuddered from the sensation. Liz was aroused all over again from witnessing Raymond’s orgasm. She rocked her hips, wanting to continue, but as the condom got slippery, he pulled out.

“Sorry, baby. I’ll make it up to you.” Red said as Lizzie pouted cutely.

Lizzie was still sprawled seductively as Red laid down beside her. He quickly took the condom off and placed it in the wastebasket. Red moved down and suckled Lizzie’s nipple while he put his hand between her legs. She moaned and gradually got worked up again as he pleasured her with his fingers. Liz found herself on the brink yet again; Raymond’s tongue rubbed her hard nipple while his fingers swiftly wiggled back and forth on her clit. She felt a surge of intense pleasure as she reached a third climax. She came down from it quickly, and now she was completely satisfied. Liz sighed and slumped relaxedly, so Raymond ceased his efforts and looked at her.

“How do you feel, Lizzie?” Red asked.

Liz giggled dazedly.

“Amazing!” She said giddily.

Red smirked amusedly.

“I’m glad. I feel amazing, too.” He said.

Red was happy that Lizzie was satisfied and that she wasn’t regretting taking their relationship to this level. He certainly didn’t regret it. In fact, he was totally enamoured with Lizzie and she was the most beautiful, sexy, adorable, and enticing sexual partner he’d ever had. Liz smiled happily as Raymond put his arm around her and gently pulled her into a spooning position. She giggled and got comfy with Raymond snuggled against her from behind. She held his hand, with their fingers interlaced. Liz sighed contentedly.

“Wanna have a nap, Raymond? I’m tired.” Liz said.

“Yes, let’s sleep for a while and then have supper.” Red said drowsily.

“Okay.” She said softly.

They went quiet and soon fell asleep.

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Cooking and Cuckoo Clocks

Liz awoke from her nap when she heard the light clinking of dishes. She smiled as she recalled she was in Raymond’s bed. Liz stretched and opened her eyes, then she looked around the room. Raymond had a working cuckoo clock in there that she didn’t pay attention to earlier. As she watched it, the front opened and the clock quietly chimed as a minuscule sailboat traversed the few inches from one side to the other, going back into its cavern. The clock door closed after the sailboat, and Liz smiled delightedly. She’d never seen anything like it, and it reminded her of how unique and eccentric Raymond was. She got out of bed and put her clothes back on, including her cozy sweater, then she went into the bathroom to go pee and wash her hands.

Red heard Lizzie go into the bathroom, and he smiled; perfect timing, he thought. Supper was ready. When she joined him in the kitchen, she was smiling shyly but happily.

“Hi.” Liz said said.

“Hello, sweetheart. Supper’s ready just now. I wasn’t sure what you’d like to eat, so I made a range of things: scalloped potatoes, roasted chicken, stir-fried broccoli, or there’s hummus and raw vegetables. You can mix and match whatever you want. I’ve got some lemonade, soda, wine, or just water.” Red said.

Liz gaped at him in amazement.

“You made all that?!” Liz said incredulously.

“Yes.” He said plainly.

“Wow, that’s amazing. Thank you! It smells delicious.” She said.

“Oh, thank you, Lizzie. Please help yourself. We can serve ourselves at the stovetop. What would you like to drink?” He said.

Liz was preoccupied with all the yummy food, then she glanced at him.

“Um, some lemonade, please.” She said.

Liz took a few forkfuls of each item that Raymond made; it all looked scrumptious and he’d put a lot of effort into cooking for her. She’d never had anyone cook for her, other than her dad. She ate in the student dining hall all the time. This was such a romantic gesture. Red delivered the glasses of lemonade to the table, and he was very pleased to see that Lizzie had a bit of everything on her plate. He did the same as her, and put some of each dish on his plate, then he sat down beside her. Lizzie shyly ate some scalloped potatoes, and then she moaned.

“Oh wow. You’re a really good cook, Raymond.” Liz said, thoroughly impressed.

Red was relieved that Lizzie liked it; he smiled and nodded his head graciously.

“Thanks. I like to cook.” He said.

Liz smiled.

“I don’t cook for myself, unless toasting raisin bagels counts. That’s dorm life, for ya.” She said wryly.

Red chuckled.

“That’s okay. You have enough to worry about as a student without having to cook meals from scratch.” He said.

“You’re sweet for making me feel better about my lack of life skills.” She said humorously.

They both laughed. They continued chatting and enjoying their meal. When they finished, Red loaded the dishes into the dishwasher while Lizzie watched.

“By the way, I like that sailboat cuckoo clock in your bedroom.” Liz said.

“Oh that. I made that one.” Red said nostalgically.

“You made it?! Is there anything you can’t do?” She said.

Red smirked and closed the dishwasher.

“I had the basic mechanisms from a broken one I’d deconstructed. I assembled the pieces by copying one of my working clocks. It was successful, so then I carved, painted and attached the sailboat to go around.” Red explained.

Lizzie tilted her head and stared at him for several moments. He worried he just creeped her out or something.

“Do you know how amazing you are?” She asked.

“…That’s such a nice compliment. I wouldn’t call myself amazing, that would be conceited. I’d call myself an eccentric man with some peculiar interests and talents.” He said.

Lizzie surprised him by stepping close and putting her hands on his cheeks; she kissed him.

“Well to me, you’re amazing.” Liz said.

“And to me, you’re amazing, Lizzie. I guess we make a good match.” Red said.

“We _do_.” She said happily.

They gazed at each other and the conversation stalled.

“Uh would you…like to stay the night…here, with me…in my bed?” Red asked hesitantly.

“I’d love to!” Liz said, and she smiled at the obvious relief on his face.

“Great. Let’s go sit in the living room.” He said excitedly.

Liz was amused as they went into the living room and sat on the sofa; there was no television. She smiled at Raymond. They would talk instead of watching TV.

“So, what do you love about cuckoo clocks?” Liz asked.

“They’re less boring than regular clocks. They actually do something entertaining. I enjoy the whimsical little scenes.” Red said.

“I agree. It was fun watching the tiny sailboat. You’re gonna fix that ballerina one from earlier, right?” She said, referring to the one he’d been examining when she decided to make love with him.

He chuckled.

“Yes, I will.” He said.

“Cool.” She said.

“What do you plan to do with your psychology degree?” He asked.

“I’m thinking of becoming a forensic psychologist. I’ve taken some criminology courses too. I could do research, publish papers or books, maybe advise law enforcement on cases.” She said.

“Sounds very interesting.” He said.

Liz nodded.

“Did you work, or were you always independently wealthy?” Liz asked.

Red laughed and shook his head.

“I wan’t born into wealth. I _did_ work. I was in finance, advising people on how to save money and get rich…I figured I should take my own advice. And it worked! So I retired very early.” Red said.

“That’s awesome.” She said.

“It’s a little boring, though. I’ve had to think of ways to spend my time. Without responsibilities like work and family, my days are without structure. I took full advantage of it when I first retired, of course, but then I realized I didn’t want to waste my life partying. I found meaningful things to do like donating money and time, strategically using my wealth and status to influence the community for _good_. And tinkering with creative endeavours like clocks.” He said.

Liz listened raptly as Raymond told her more about himself. She was fascinated and enamoured. Red was amused and flattered as Lizzie gazed dreamily at him.

“Raymond…” Liz said.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Red said.

“Can I kiss you?” She asked.

“Yes.” He chuckled.

Lizzie leaned towards him and their lips met. He found it puzzling and endearing that she seemed to get amorous at the most random times. He wouldn’t even do anything romantic, and she’d want to kiss or make love. Red looked into Lizzie’s vivid blue eyes and caressed her soft hair.

“You’re beautiful.” Red said softly.

“Thank you. You’re very handsome.” She said quietly.

“Thank you.” He said.

They kissed a few more times, then Lizzie snuggled against him, so he put his arm around her.

“It’s nice and quiet here. In the dorm, I always hear people talking, watching TV, listening to music, partying.” Liz said.

“I’m glad you like it here, and that you’re going to stay the night. I’m really enjoying having you here.” Red said.

“Aww. Daddy.” She said sweetly, and he chuckled.

Liz nuzzled closer to his neck and closed her eyes as she breathed in his lovely scent. She sighed contentedly. She wondered what Stephanie and Felicia were up to tonight. Probably studying or watching reality TV shows, or trying to find ‘hot guys’ to hook up with. Liz was so happy she found Raymond; he was amazing in every way. He was mature, a real man…he could hold a conversation and he wasn’t self-centred. He didn’t take selfies at the gym or think vaping was cool; he was past drama in his life, and he was finished being irresponsible and impulsive. Raymond was unlike any of the younger guys she’d met, and he was exactly what she wanted.

Red wasn’t privy to Lizzie’s train of thought, so when she started kissing his neck, he was amused by how random it was again. He couldn’t help laughing.

“Lizzie, you never cease to surprise me.” Red said fondly.

“In a good way?” She asked.

“In a very good way.” He said.

“Mm.” She responded, then she lightly nibbled his earlobe.

Red was tickled and aroused by Lizzie’s attentions.

“You’re so hot.” Liz said breathily in his ear.

“ _Oh_.” Red responded as she suddenly straddled his lap.

“Do you like this, Daddy?” She purred, gently starting to dry hump him.

“Yes…” He breathed in pleasure.

Liz could feel Raymond getting harder and it felt even better as she continued rubbing herself against him. Red breathed heavier as Lizzie ground into him; he put his hands on her back and gently pulled her closer. She moaned as she pressed harder against his erection. Lizzie was very excited; she seemed to be working towards a climax already, which he found thrilling and flattering. Liz could easily orgasm from dry humping Raymond, but she wanted a more satisfying experience. She slowed down and began unbuttoning his shirt. As his bare chest became exposed, she ran her fingers over his skin and his chest hair. She was thrilled to feel his hands on her butt; he pulled her closer and captured her mouth in a searing kiss.

Liz whimpered excitedly and tried to undo his belt, but it was hard to stop humping him. She was getting in her own way. She giggled and stopped the kiss.

“I don’t wanna stop, but I want to get naked with you.” She said breathily.

“I think that’s worth pausing for a minute, don’t you?” He said comically.

“Yes.” She giggled.

Liz got off Raymond’s lap and stripped her clothes off as quickly as possible while he undressed swiftly. They looked at each other.

“I wanna do it here, on the floor.” Liz said, pointing to the faux lambs wool rug in front of the sofa.

Red was reluctant because of how uncomfortable it would be.

“I can be on top this time.” Liz said, picking up on his trepidation.

“I’d like that. The condoms are still in the bedroom, though.” He said.

Lizzie ran off to the bedroom and came back with a condom.

“Can you lay on the rug, Daddy?” She asked sweetly.

Red immediately got down on the rug and laid on his back. He was eagerly anticipating what Lizzie was going to do next. She smiled at him, then she knelt down beside him on the fluffy rug and kissed him passionately. Liz rubbed Raymond’s chest and abdomen while they kissed, then she let her mouth wander downwards from his lips. She kissed his jaw, collarbone, the middle of his chest and down abdomen. Liz lustfully looked at Raymond’s erection and grasped it.

“Ohh you’re so hard for me, Daddy…” Liz purred lustfully.

Raymond moaned and thrust into her hand, which turned her on even further. She bent down put her lips over the head of his cock, and she heard him heave a blissful sigh. Liz took him deeper into her mouth and slowly moved up and down along with her hand. Red heard Lizzie moan and he felt a slight vibration from it. The fact that she was aroused by this made it all the more pleasurable for him. He closed his eyes and groaned quietly when Lizzie rubbed his tip with her tongue.

Liz pulled back and looked at Raymond’s erection; he was rock-hard now and his pre-ejaculate fluid was beading on his tip. She moaned lustfully and suckled him for a few moments, then she stopped and tore the condom wrapper open.

“Can I put this on you now?” Liz asked.

“Oh god yes.” Red said breathily.

Liz smirked slightly and then put the condom on Raymond, revelling in the feel of his warm hard shaft as she rolled it down to his base. She put her arm and leg over him, straddling him on all fours. Liz spread her knees wider and kissed Raymond. Their lower bodies were tantalizingly close. She was surprised to feel his erection lift up and briefly touch her sensitive flesh.

“Oh!” Liz mewled excitedly.

“You like that?” Red asked, then he purposefully twitched again.

Lizzie giggled coyly, then she rubbed herself along his shaft. She reached down and guided him to her opening. She blushed under his intense gaze while she gently pushed down onto him; the head of his cock slipped inside, then she gradually surrounded more of him. Liz made slight up and down movements, letting herself relax and get wetter. She relished the feel of Raymond’s cock inside her, filling her perfectly.

“Mm…” Liz whimpered weakly.

Lizzie was still on all fours, so Red delicately pushed her hair away from her face; he held it and kissed her while nudging up into her. She became breathless and they stopped kissing. Lizzie put her hands on his chest and brought herself upright. They began moving in a steady rhythm together. Liz was concentrating on the rhythm and trying to find the perfect angle. She had her eyes closed. When she opened them, she looked at Raymond, and he was unabashedly admiring her breasts. Liz was flattered and it gave her a confidence boost; she was Raymond’s eye candy. She took his hands off her hips and put them on her breasts, encouraging him to play with them.

Red saw Lizzie give him a cute smirk, like she knew he’d been wanting to touch her delectable breasts. She pressed his hands on them, so he began massaging and cupping them. This turned them both on, and they quickened their pace. Red watched Lizzie as her brow furrowed and she strived to maintain the quick pace. He grasped her hips once more and guided her movements to help her.

“Ohhh yes… _Daddy_ …” Liz moaned breathily.

“That’s better…isn’t it baby…” Red said intensely as he thrust into her.

“Yes!” She breathed.

Liz tilted her pelvis forward to get some stimulation on her clit, then as she was on the brink, she leaned back to help them go faster together. Red was close to coming and he wasn’t sure he would last any longer. Lizzie was riding him hard and fast, and she was tightening on him, exquisitely pumping his cock. Liz was tense and losing her rhythm; thankfully, Raymond continued thrusting. He was grunting and breathless, and desperate for satisfaction. She was right there with him, she just needed a bit more.

Red looked down and saw Lizzie quickly pressing back and forth on her clit.

“Mm! Come in me, Daddy!” Liz mewled urgently.

This pushed Red over the edge and he tensed up as he started coming. Lizzie cried out and squeezed him between her thighs as she orgasmed. His cock throbbed inside her and he filled the condom. Liz could feel the slight pulsating inside her as Raymond came, almost in sync with the spasms of her walls. She shivered and moaned in bliss. As she relaxed, Raymond sighed with relief, and she reluctantly got off him before the condom became loose. She laid on her back beside him and she sighed as she sprawled seductively. Her arousal always lingered afterwards, especially due to the gratification she felt from having just made love with Raymond. The thought of it turned her on, along with the feel of him slipping out of her after sex, and the sight of him taking the condom off.

Red glanced at Lizzie when she softly hummed and writhed. She still looked horny as she watched him put the condom in some tissues.

“I can’t get enough of you, Daddy.” Liz purred.

“Hmm. Let me give you some more…” Red said, then he moved down, laying on his front with his face between her thighs.

Lizzie eagerly opened her legs wider, and she moaned as he put his mouth on her intimate flesh. He was gentle because she was very sensitive after her orgasm. Liz felt Raymond’s tongue delicately lapping at her, tantalizingly licking and exploring. She was amazed; he was giving her the perfect amount of stimulation, and building in intensity as her need increased. Liz squirmed slightly and she panted as she got closer. Red was thrilled to feel Lizzie trembling and timidly grinding her hips. She was whimpering quietly. He brought Lizzie to the peak by suckling her clit; she mewled and writhed. He playfully held her in place and kept licking her until she laughed and tried to pull away.

“I can’t take any more!” Liz giggled.

Red smiled and moved up to retake his spot next to her on the rug. Lizzie sighed happily and held his hand.

“I could stay like this all night.” Liz said dreamily.

“…I couldn’t. I wouldn’t be able to move tomorrow.” Red said wryly.

Liz giggled.

“Don’t worry. We’ll sleep in your comfy bed tonight.” She said, patting his hand.

“Thank you.” He said amusedly.

They did indeed get cozy in bed that night. They snuggled and spooned all night.

In the morning, after breakfast, Liz and Raymond showered and got dressed, then he called Elliot the chauffeur. Raymond joined her on the ride back to her dorm, and they shared a passionate but discreet kiss in the backseat before she went home.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

At lunch time, Liz nearly floated into the student dining hall, she was so happy. Of course Stephanie and Felicia noticed her incredibly good mood when she sat at their table. She pretended not to see their curious stares; she picked up a French fry and ate it.

“Well?! Tell us!” Stephanie said.

“The suspense is killing us. How did your date go?” Felicia said.

Liz smirked as she finished chewing her fry. Normally, she didn’t blab about intimate things, but something came over her and she wanted to brag to her friends, who thought it was weird to be into older men.

“We had a nice time at the cafe, then we went back to his place…” Liz said.

Her friends nodded impatiently.

“And we ended up having sex twice yesterday. I had a total of five orgasms.” Liz said smugly.

“Whoa! Daddy’s got _skills_ , oh my god.” Stephanie said amusedly.

Liz smirked and blushed.

Felicia gaped at Liz for a few more moments.

“I think he’s a keeper, Liz.” Felicia said in awe.

“I _know_ he is.” Liz said happily; she was smitten.

(To Be Continued…)


	4. Getting Serious

The next day, Liz was on break between lectures, and she missed Raymond already. She sat on a large window sill, took her cell phone out and called him.

“Hello, Lizzie.” Red said.

“Hi Raymond!” Liz said.

“How are you doing?” He asked.

“Good, but I miss you already. I was just thinking about you, and I wanted to say hi.” She said.

Liz delighted in the quiet chuckle she heard in her ear.

“You are so sweet. I miss you already, too. I’m keeping busy with some things around the house.” He said.

“Oh, like what?” She asked.

“I can’t tell you. It’s a surprise.” He said.

“Oh. Okay.” She said amusedly.

“Do you have any plans this weekend, Lizzie?” He asked.

“No. I don’t even have any homework. Wanna get together?” She said eagerly.

“Yes, I was hoping to spend time with you. Would you like to come to my house? You could…stay the weekend, if you like—no pressure or anything! Just…you’re welcome to.” He said.

Liz smiled.

“I’d love to!” Liz said happily.

“Wonderful. How about Elliot and I pick you up tomorrow at six p.m., out front of your dormitory building?” Red said.

“Sounds great! Is Elliot always on duty?” She said amusedly.

“Yes.” He said plainly.

Liz chuckled.

“Okay. See you tomorrow at six!” Liz said.

“Right.” Red said.

“I miss you…” She said softly.

“I miss you too, sweetheart.” He said.

“Bye, Daddy.” She said.

“Bye baby.” He said, then they hung up.

One of Liz’s classmates was walking by and he stopped momentarily.

“You just talked to your dad? That’s nice. I should call my parents more often.” He said.

Liz was flustered, but luckily her classmate hurried off to a class. She was blushing as she headed off in a different direction to her class.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz was annoyed when the professor asked the students to contribute to an online discussion sometime over the weekend. She didn’t want any homework to get in the way of her weekend with Raymond. That night, Liz checked to see if the online discussion was open at midnight, and it was, so she quickly completed her contributions. Now feeling relieved, she went to bed and thought about Raymond. Their meeting was so random; she was incredibly lucky she and her friends went to that bar that night. She was also lucky he was interested in her, and single, and super handsome, and amazing in bed…

It took a long time for Liz to fall asleep, but she eventually did. When she got up in the morning, she wondered what she should tell her dad she was doing on the weekend. He always asked, or she always told him. Now, she had this secret relationship with an older man that she felt the need to hide from her dad. Liz decided to get some feedback from Stephanie and Felicia first, on the off chance her peers could help with the conundrum. She went to the dining hall and sat with them for breakfast.

“Um…I’m gonna spend the weekend at Raymond’s house…” Liz said.

Her friends’ eyebrows shot up in surprise, but she continued.

“I always tell my dad what my weekend plans are. I’m having trouble figuring out what to do about…telling my dad.” Liz said.

“Just say you’re hanging out with us a lot.” Stephanie said.

“Or that you have tons of homework.” Felicia said.

Liz pursed her lips and sighed; the advice was unhelpful.

“No, I don’t want to lie to him. I’ll just have to tell him _tactfully_ …carefully…that I’ve met an older guy who is amazing and I’ll be spending lots of time with him over the weekend.” Liz said.

Stephanie and Felicia both cringed and looked at her worriedly.

“Oh come on, it can’t be that bad. At least I’ll be telling my dad the truth. That’s good, right?” Liz said.

“I dunno how your dad will react. I know _my_ dad would freak out.” Stephanie said.

“Mine wouldn’t care, but that’s only because he’s too busy to care about anything.” Felicia said.

“Hmm. Well, my dad will probably care, but it should be okay. I’m serious about Raymond, and I don’t want to keep avoiding telling my dad, or worse, lie to his face about it. It’s only going to get harder to tell him as time goes by.” Liz said resolutely.

“Yeah, that’s true. It wouldn’t be cool to say ‘hey dad, I’ve been with this guy for a year already and never told you’.” Stephanie said.

“Exactly.” Liz said.

Felicia nodded as she swallowed a bite of toast.

“But don’t tell him Raymond’s nickname.” Felicia said.

“Of course not!” Liz said embarrassedly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Back in her dorm room, Liz called her dad, and he answered.

“Butterball! I missed you.” Sam said.

“Hi Dad! I missed you too. How are you doing?” Liz said.

“Good, everything’s fine here. How about you?” He said.

“Good! Really good!” She said, and her voice went up half an octave with nervousness.

“…Doesn’t sound like it.” He said.

Sam knew Lizzie too well; something sounded off.

“No, really, it’s good. I’m happy, Dad.” She said.

“Okay…” He said cautiously, then he listened.

Liz took a breath and braced herself for an argument.

“I’ve met an amazing person.” Liz said.

“Oh, a new friend?” Sam said.

“Not exactly. Um…Daddy, it’s a guy…I have a boyfriend now.” She said.

Sam was suspicious; Lizzie usually only called him ‘Daddy’ when she wanted to soften the blow of bad news.

“Oh yeah?” Sam said, then he waited for more information.

“Yeah.” Liz said.

Sam was puzzled again; her lack of elaboration didn’t bode well. Was he in a gang? Was he abusive? Was he a drug-dealer? Was he married?

“Do I get to know his name at least?” Sam asked.

Liz chuckled slightly.

“Sorry. I’m just kind of nervous. His name is Raymond Reddington. He’s very nice, he’s a perfect gentleman, he makes me laugh…I _really_ like him.” Liz said earnestly.

“Well, I like the sound of the perfect gentleman part. Why are you so nervous to tell me about him, sweetie?” Sam said.

“Because…he’s older than me.” Liz said, cringing.

Ah, there it was, Sam thought.

“Okay…how much older?” Sam said, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

“Um…a lot—but he’s so awesome, and he’s single, he doesn’t have any kids, he used to be in finance and now he does good things with his money for the community, and he has neat hobbies.” Liz rambled, hoping to quickly pass by the ‘a lot’ part.

Sam was a bit shocked, but mostly amused by how Lizzie was trying the hard sell technique now to make the news more palatable.

“Okay, Butterball. Understood. You’re smitten with this guy.” Sam said placatingly.

Liz was in disbelief at this response.

“It’s okay?!” Liz asked.

Sam chuckled.

“I’d like to meet him, but from the sounds of it, he’s treating you okay and you want to continue seeing him. Yes, it’s okay. You don’t need my permission to see him, Lizzie, but on the other hand, if he does something to hurt you, he’ll have to deal with me.” Sam said.

“He won’t hurt me, Dad.” Liz said assuredly.

“I hope not. Does he know how lucky he is to have a sweet, bright young lady like you?” Sam said.

“He does.” She said, smiling.

Sam relaxed as he heard the smile in Lizzie’s tone.

“That’s good. So…you’re spending the weekend with him?” Sam said.

“Yeah. I’ll email you his address and phone number, so that you’ll know where I am and everything, okay?” Liz said.

“That would be a relief. Thanks.” Sam said.

Liz chuckled.

“Okay. What are you doing this weekend?” Liz said.

“I’m going to get caught up on some reading. I borrowed a book from Larry at work and I haven’t even cracked it open yet. He expects everyone to read as fast as he does, so he’ll be pacing around, waiting to discuss the book with me.” Sam said humorously.

Liz laughed.

“Yep! That sounds like a nice relaxing weekend.” She said.

“Yeah. Well, I better let you get ready for your visit with Prince Charming.” He said teasingly.

“Dad.” She warned.

“I’m kidding. Your weekend with _Raymond_.” He corrected.

“Okay. Love you.” She said.

“Love you too, sweetie. Bye for now.” He said.

“Bye for now, Dad.” She said, and they hung up.

Liz took a deep breath and let the relief set in for several moments; she’d disclosed her relationship and it went fine. She could relax now. This paved the way for open communication with her dad about her relationship, plans, and even future visits between the three of them. Liz emailed Raymond’s contact info to her dad, then she set about packing a small luggage bag. She of course packed her sexiest bras and panties, and a short nightshirt.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Red felt excited and nervous as he waited in the car outside Lizzie’s dorm building.

“I’ve never seen you so happy, Mr. Reddington.” Elliot said, looking in the rearview mirror.

“I don’t think I’ve ever _been_ this happy, Elliot. Oh here she comes.” Red said, then he got out to greet her.

Red instantly wondered whether she might be embarrassed in front of her friends or something, but on the contrary, Lizzie grinned and put her arms around his neck to hug him tightly.

“Hi!” Liz said.

“Hello, sweetheart.” Red said.

Red was very pleased and surprised when Lizzie gave him a big kiss on the lips. She smiled and giggled, then she went to the open trunk of the car and placed her bag inside. Liz got into the backseat with Raymond and she felt ecstatic. She said hi to Elliot and put her seatbelt on.

“I’m excited to spend the weekend with you, Raymond—and find out what your secret project was! You said it was a surprise.” Liz said.

“I’m excited, too. As for the surprise, you’ll find out soon enough.” Red said, smiling.

When they arrived at Raymond’s house, they said bye to Elliot and went inside with her luggage bag. Liz turned to Raymond and hugged him; his arms and hands gently pressed against her back.

“I missed you so much.” Liz said softly.

“I missed you too, Lizzie. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Red said quietly.

Liz hummed contentedly as she enjoyed being in Raymond’s embrace; they held each other for several long moments, then they pulled apart. Red took a chance and leaned in for a kiss; he usually let Lizzie guide their interactions because he was a gentleman. Lizzie eagerly kissed him and caressed his cheeks, so clearly his advances were welcome. In fact, their kissing quickly turned passionate and needy.

“Mmm…Can you show me the surprise later? I want to go to your room and make love. If you want to.” Liz said breathily, running her hands up and down his chest.

Red was flattered; Lizzie was more excited to get him in bed than to get the surprise.

“ _Yes_ , sweetheart. Come here.” Red said, then he put his hand on the small of her back and ushered her to his bedroom.

Liz giggled excitedly as Raymond immediately began unbuttoning his shirt. She took her sweater off and he gazed appreciatively at her pink bra with red hearts on it.

“You’re adorable…Does your underwear have hearts on it, too?” Red said.

Lizzie smiled and pulled her jeans down, revealing her matching pink bikini-style panties with red hearts. Red chuckled delightedly as he took his shirt off. He finished undressing while Lizzie got naked; she sat on the bed and gazed at him intently. When he finally took his underwear off, she stared lustfully at his manhood. Liz was thrilled when Raymond joined her on the bed. He gently put his hand on her cheek and kissed her lips, then her neck. Liz laid back relaxedly, relishing Raymond’s affections. His lips were soft and his kisses ranged from barely perceptible to firm and erotic as he languorously travelled around her body.

Red moved lower on the bed and ran his hand down Lizzie’s tummy, then her pubic area.

“Mm you’re so beautiful.” Red rumbled, then he coaxed her legs open.

He kissed and delicately licked her sensitive flesh, and she moaned softly while opening her legs wider. Red was fully erect now as Lizzie writhed, nudging against his mouth. He suckled her and flattened his tongue to rub against her clit, then he used the tip of his tongue to lightly tease it.

“Ohh…Daddy…” Liz purred.

This aroused both of them even further; they loved his kinky nickname.

“Mm.” Red responded, then he increased his efforts.

Liz whimpered and her legs shook as Raymond gave her overwhelming sensations of pleasure. His tongue maintained a steady rhythm, continuously going over her clit, and she climbed to the peak. She clutched the bed and panted breathlessly, then she tensed and moaned with the intense waves of her orgasm. Red was immensely gratified as Lizzie squirmed in the throes of ecstasy. A few moments later, she jumped and pulled away giggling, now that she was overly sensitive. He rose up and looked at her.

“That felt amazing. But I’m still horny. I want more, Daddy.” Liz said, still catching her breath.

Red knelt on the bed and grasped his erection in his hand.

“I’m ready to give you more, baby.” Red said, slowly stroking himself.

Liz became urgently aroused as she watched Raymond’s hand go up and down his shaft. He gripped his base, and the head of his cock pointed towards her in a tantalizing movement. 

“Oh god.” She breathed as she desperately craved him.

Liz quickly turned over and reached into the nightstand for a condom; she tore the wrapper open and enthusiastically put the condom on Raymond while he smirked amusedly at her fervour. Liz laid back and spread her legs in front of him.

“Please, Daddy…I need to feel you inside me…” Liz purred.

Red moaned in response and got on top of Lizzie. He reached down and guided his tip up and down her folds, then he nudged her opening.

“Mm! _Yes!”_ Liz mewled as felt Raymond’s tip where she wanted it.

Red pressed into Lizzie’s tight depth, and he groaned breathily at the sensation. He slid deeper and then he began thrusting. Liz was so aroused, she felt like she might only last a minute. She was right. She soon climaxed, surprising both of them. Red adoringly studied Lizzie’s face and gazed into her eyes when she opened them to look at him.

“Want me to keep going, baby?” Red asked.

“Yeah! Please keep going.” Liz said.

Red kissed Lizzie and then he continued thrusting; he felt flattered again by how aroused Lizzie was and how quickly she came. It was definitely a confidence boost. He could feel her walls relax and she gradually became wetter once more. Liz held Raymond’s back and she rocked her hips to meet his thrusts. She reached down to feel his sexy butt moving quickly as he strived for satisfaction.

“…Daddy…” Liz whimpered breathily in pleasure.

“Baby…I’m gonna come…” Red said breathlessly.

“Oh yes! Come for me, Daddy…” She moaned lustfully.

Red thrust faster as his need became overpowering.

Liz felt Raymond’s cock slipping in and out with the lubricant and her own wetness; he was gliding against her walls including her g-spot. He gave her a few shallow thrusts so the head of his cock hit her g-spot more directly, and she cried out with her third orgasm. Red felt Lizzie’s walls squeeze him and he exhaled harshly as he started coming. He bucked his hips, riding out the pleasure, and he felt the condom become warm as he filled it. They stayed still to catch their breath and marvel at each other, then Red reached down and held the condom as he pulled out. Lizzie was still so tight, there was a kind of suction sound; she blushed, but he found it erotic and gratifying. He knelt between her legs and looked down at the condom; it was covered with her juices.

“Oh, Lizzie…I love the way your body responds to me.” Red said, taking the condom off.

Liz was astonished by this unusual compliment; however, she was relieved that her tightness after orgasms and extreme wetness weren’t weird to Raymond. As a young woman without much experience, she wondered about that.

“Thanks. I obviously love the way you respond to me, too.” Liz said with a smirk and a meaningful glance at the filled condom.

Red chuckled. He put the condom in some tissues and placed it in the wastebasket, then he looked at Lizzie.

“Can I give you the surprise now?” Red asked humorously.

“Yep. Now I’ll be able to concentrate better.” Liz said giddily.

Liz smiled as she watched Raymond leave the bedroom. He came in carrying a cuckoo clock; he was smiling playfully as he set it down on the bed. She could tell he was waiting for something to happen, so she watched the clock in suspense. It chimed and the little door opened; a tiny handcrafted figurine that looked just like her came out, spun around, and went back inside. The door closed. Liz gasped and looked at Raymond.

“Is that me?!” Liz asked.

“Yes. This is the ballerina clock that needed to be fixed. I decided to turn it into a Lizzie clock and give it to you. I hope you like it.” Red said.

“Oh my god. I love it! You’re the sweetest!” She said, then she leaned over and kissed him.

Red was happy Lizzie liked the gift.

“Here, let me show you,” he said, opening the clock, “She— _you_ —go on this little metal post. That’s how you spin around. You can also swap figurines.”

“Wow.” Liz said, admiring the tiny version of herself; it even had a dark blue sweater.

“ _This_ is a figurine that perhaps you can use when you’re missing me…” Red said.

Liz looked at the figurine he was now holding; it was a miniature Raymond!

“Oh! You’re too cute!” She squealed.

Red laughed.

“You can change between the two figurines, like so.” Red said, placing his mini-me on the post.

“Awesome, but…would it be possible to make it so they’re together? It would be cute if we both came out of the clock together…” Liz said.

That was the sweetest idea Red had ever heard.

“Of course, sweetheart. I can do that. I’ll add a post, and we can be side by side…” Red said.

“Thank you.” Liz said.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” He said.

“Raymond, I’m in love with you.” She blurted out.

His eyes widened slightly for a moment, then he looked emotional. He took her hand and held it firmly.

“I’m in love with you, too, Lizzie.” He said.

Liz smiled emotionally and she kissed Raymond several times.

(To Be Continued…)


	5. A Romantic Weekend

Liz and Raymond had gone to bed early and spent the whole night cuddling. Whenever they woke up apart, they’d snuggle against each other and go back to sleep. They got up and had a fantastic breakfast of Belgian waffles and blueberries. After showering and getting dressed, Raymond decided to finish working on the cuckoo clock for her.

Liz was resting her chin on her hands at Raymond’s dining table, watching him install a second metal post to the cuckoo clock. She adoringly gazed at him while he concentrated on his task, wearing his reading glasses. He glanced up at her overtop the glasses.

“Are you sure you’re not bored, Lizzie?” Red asked.

“I’m sure! I love watching you work.” Liz said.

Red smiled and fit the tiny post into the hole he’d drilled. He picked up the miniature figurine of himself and placed it on the post. Now it was time to test it.

“Let’s see if this works.” Red said.

Liz excitedly went around to Raymond’s side of the table and she put her hands on his shoulders while they waited. The cuckoo clock chimed, the tiny Lizzie and Raymond came out together, the tiny Lizzie twirled around once while the tiny Raymond watched, then they went along their track back into the clock. The little door closed. Red was almost startled when Lizzie kissed his cheek excitedly.

“It works! And it’s so adorable! And romantic! Thank you, Raymond. I love it even more now.” Liz said happily.

Red laughed delightedly.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. I’m glad you love it. If it ever breaks, I’ll be able to fix it, okay? Just let me know.” Red said.

Liz loved the idea of Raymond always being there to fix the clock. She wanted him to be in her life, for the rest of their lives. When he looked up at her from his seated position, she leaned down and kissed him for several long moments.

“Thank you. I love you.” Liz said.

“I love you too.” Red said softly.

Red had never been in love like this before. He supposed that was why he never married. He suddenly got the idea to propose to Lizzie at some point, and then he felt nervous. Red had to rein in his feelings; although he was sure she was the one for him, their relationship was new. He didn’t want to go too fast and have a whirlwind romance that might fail after the novelty wore off. Lizzie smiled at him as he just stared off into space.

“You okay?” She asked amusedly.

“Yes! I was just thinking.” He said, snapping out of it.

“About what?” She asked.

“…You.” He said; that was close enough to the full truth.

“Aww. Daddy.” She said indulgently, then she kissed him and they chuckled with their lips pressed together.

They smiled at each other.

“Where should I put the clock, until you take it home?” Red asked.

“I like it here on the table, so we can see it throughout the day.” Liz said.

“Okay, great. I’ll leave it here.” He said.

“…I talked to my dad yesterday and I told him a bit about you. I told him we’re in a relationship and I was spending the weekend with you. I gave him your contact info in case he needed to get in touch.” Liz said.

“Oh okay. How did he…uh…take the news?” Red said nervously.

“It was fine, Raymond, don’t worry.” She said.

“He knows there’s an age…difference…between us?” He asked.

“Yes, he does. I wasn’t specific, but yeah.” She said.

“Hm.” He responded, nodding.

“He’d like to meet you.” She said.

“Oh. Right. I expect he would, yes. When should we do that?” He said.

“Whenever you want. I know he’s got a few days off this week. He could come visit me and the three of us could get together. What do you think?” She said.

“That would work for me. I’m just a little nervous. I’m sure he’ll be scrutinizing me, and there’s a lot for a protective father to disagree with…My _age_ being the main issue.” He said.

Liz gave him a skeptical look.

“What else? You said he could disagree with a lot of things about you.” She said.

“I don’t know…how I dress?” He said.

Liz laughed.

“You have a great sense of style. You dress like a proper gentleman. It’d be different if you dressed in a stained sleeveless undershirt and denim cutoffs or something.” Liz said humorously.

“I suppose.” Red conceded.

“It’ll be fine! I’m excited for him to meet you. I’m proud to be with you.” She said.

“Thank you, sweetheart. I’ll try to relax.” He said wryly.

“Okay, good.” She said.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Later that day, after supper, Red asked Lizzie to go for a walk in his backyard garden. She happily agreed. As soon as they stepped out of the back door, Liz was struck by how spacious and gorgeous the garden was. She hadn’t known what to expect.

“I have four acres of land here. The first half is the vegetable patch, herbs and some raspberry bushes. The second half is the flower garden. Will you stroll with me?” Red said, offering his arm.

Liz took his arm.

“Of course. Wow, this is amazing.” Liz said, looking around as they began walking.

“Thank you. I have someone come and mow the grass for me, but I tend to the plants myself.” Red said.

“You’re amazing.” She said.

“Thanks, Lizzie.” He said amusedly.

They slowly strolled through the rows of vegetables, then they reached a trellised archway leading to the flower garden beyond. Liz had never been anywhere like this before, having grown up in the suburbs and then moving to the college campus in the city. The air was still sweet even though the chill of Autumn was looming.

“Do your gardens survive the winter?” Liz asked; she couldn’t bear the thought of everything dying off.

“Just those evergreen shrubs over there. Everything else goes dormant for the winter. I’ll do a small harvest of my produce soon, and that’s it. However, these flowers are all perennial. They basically come back to life every year.” Red said.

“Oh, that’s a relief.” She said.

Red smiled, then Lizzie was startled by a chipmunk darting out from the shrubs. It looked at them and darted back into hiding. Liz laughed at herself for being scared of a chipmunk.

“I was so scared!” She said giddily.

Liz felt Raymond put his arm around her and he pulled her into a comforting embrace. She hugged him and nuzzled her face into his neck, then she hummed contentedly. She wanted to stay like this forever. The sun was setting and the breeze was cooler, so Red escorted Lizzie back indoors. He closed and locked the back door, then he went around closing the curtains and turning the lights on. They sat on the sofa together and cuddled. Red had never felt happier; he wished Lizzie didn’t have to go back to her dorm tomorrow evening. Liz was leaning on Raymond’s shoulder.

“Thanks for showing me the gardens. They’re beautiful.” Liz said.

“No problem. I’m glad you enjoyed the tour.” Red said.

“You really are the most incredible man. I don’t know _how_ you were single, but I like to think you were waiting for me to come along.” She said, then she giggled softly.

“That’s exactly how I feel, Lizzie. Like I was waiting for you. I finally met the love of my life…” He said, opening up to her.

Liz sat up and looked at Raymond; their eyes became misty as they gazed at each other. That was quite the profound declaration of love.

“I feel like you’re my soulmate.” Liz said, caressing his cheek, then she kissed him passionately.

Neither of them had ever poured so much love and emotion into a single kiss before. It was intense. Liz knew the relationship was moving fast, but she stopped caring about what others might think. She loved Raymond with all her heart. She wasn’t going to hold back just because she might be judged for their whirlwind romance. Speaking of moving fast, Liz pulled Raymond closer as they made out, and now she was laying back with him on top of her. She felt Raymond press his erection against her, and she moaned as they dry humped.

“Ohh it feels so good, Daddy…” Liz purred.

“Mmm. Yes, baby…” Red moaned.

“Let’s do it here on the couch.” She said breathily.

Red considered keeping bowls of condoms in every room, since Lizzie often wanted to have sex outside the bedroom. He chuckled slightly and touched her cheek adoringly.

“Okay, sweetheart, but I need to go get a condom.” Red said.

Lizzie playfully pouted and continued humping him. It took every ounce of will power he had to get off her and walk down the hall to the bedroom. Red reached into the nightstand drawer and took a condom out, then Lizzie nearly ran past him and jumped on the bed.

“I didn’t wanna wait.” She said breathlessly, then she pulled her jeans and underwear down.

Red lustfully watched Lizzie take her bottoms off and open her legs in anticipation; she left her top and socks on. He was just as impatient as she was; he swiftly undid his belt and trousers, and pulled them down with his boxer briefs. Liz was ecstatic as she watched Raymond roll the condom down his shaft to the base.

“Can we try a new position, Daddy?” Liz asked excitedly.

Red was pleasantly surprised. He got off the bed as an idea came to him.

“Yes. How about you put her butt on the edge of the bed and lay back…yes, let’s put a cushion under your butt like this…good.” Red said.

Liz’s lower half was tilted up and Raymond stood at the edge of the bed, holding her legs straight up. Her ankles were up by his shoulders. Thanks to the puffy cushion under her butt, she was at the perfect height for Raymond to be in this standing position. She watched him look down lustfully between her thighs while he guided his tip to her entrance. He pushed in a little bit, then he held her legs against his chest and shoulders, supporting them while he thrust deeper.

“Is this okay, baby?” Red asked.

“Yes!” Liz said breathily.

Liz was at an angle, but she was comfortable enough and Raymond held her in position so that she wouldn’t slide away from him along the bed. She soon realized this was a good angle for g-spot stimulation. Red felt Lizzie’s legs trembling, and she had a look of ecstasy on her face.

“Ohhh _Daddy_ …” Liz moaned breathily.

Hearing her say this in pleasure made Red crave more, so he thrust faster.

“Yeah, say it baby…” Red said breathlessly.

“Daddy!” She mewled blissfully.

This drove them both wild. Liz felt herself become even wetter and Raymond grunted as he thrust harder. Their kinky play aroused them to no end. Red was breathless and so was Lizzie; his rough thrusting stole their breath. She still whimpered at times, which sounded so sexy. Red watched her face; her legs were quivering and her walls were hugging his cock even more tightly, pumping it and tugging on it. It was all exquisite.

Liz could tell from Raymond’s erratic, frantic thrusts that he was close to coming. She was thrilled. Her pleasure mirrored his, and she found herself on the brink. Soon, Liz mewled breathlessly and arched her back as she reached a mind-blowing orgasm. Red immediately followed; he leaned forward slightly and groaned as his orgasm hit him. His cock throbbed against Lizzie’s snug walls as he filled the condom.

Liz looked at Raymond and he smiled weakly.

“My goodness…” Red said dazedly.

She giggled slightly.

“I know. It was amazing.” Liz agreed.

“Yes.” He said.

Red gently withdrew from Lizzie and took the condom off, then he put it in the garbage. Red returned to his position in front of Lizzie; he leaned over her and kissed her, then he finally pulled the cushion out from underneath her butt. Liz smiled and changed positions so that she was laying properly in bed, with her head on the pillow. She watched Raymond take all his clothes off. Liz tiredly removed her top, bra and socks, then she snuggled with Raymond as he got into bed beside her.

“This is the best weekend ever.” Liz murmured.

Raymond chuckled and kissed her on the head.

“It really is.” He said quietly.

(To Be Continued…)


	6. Dinners and A Sneaky Romp

Liz and Raymond had the best weekend ever, then she unfortunately had to go back to her dorm and start the school week. Her special cuckoo clock had pride of place on her desk. She called her dad and let him know that she had an amazing weekend, and they arranged for him to come visit a few days later. Liz let Raymond know about the scheduled visit and he invited her and her dad over for dinner at his house. She was excited and she found it hard to concentrate on her schoolwork as she eagerly anticipated the dinner with Raymond and her dad.

Liz got a call from her dad, saying he was parked by her dorm building. She ran outside to greet him as he got out of the car.

“Dad! I missed you!” Liz said.

Sam hugged Lizzie tightly.

“I missed you too! How are you doing, sweetie?” Sam said.

They smiled at each other.

“Great! I’m so happy. You have to see what Raymond gave me, come here, hurry!” Liz said excitedly.

Sam chuckled and followed her indoors; she let him into her dorm room. She picked up a cuckoo clock from her desk and held it up for him to look at. Lizzie was beaming proudly, smiling from ear to ear. Sam was a little puzzled, but he smiled.

“Oh, that’s nice.” Sam said.

“Watch!” Liz said.

Sam watched and then about ten seconds later, the clock door opened as it chimed and two miniatures came out. One looked like Lizzie and the other…looked like a tiny bald guy in an old-fashioned suit. He wondered just how old Raymond was.

“Would you look at that!” Sam said amusedly.

“He made the figurines himself. It’s the two of us.” Liz said admiringly as she gazed at the clock.

Sam could tell Liz really loved the clock, and she was smitten with Raymond, so he was happy for her.

“That’s great, sweetie. That was very thoughtful of him.” Sam said.

“Yeah.” Liz said, lovingly placing the clock back on her desk.

Liz turned and smiled at her dad.

“Ready to go meet him?” Liz asked.

“Yep! Are you ready for me to meet him?” Sam joked.

“Yes, as long as you behave yourself.” Liz said, smirking.

“What’s that supposed to mean? I’m well-behaved.” Sam said.

“Just don’t be judgemental. Give him a chance, okay? Please Daddy?” Liz said.

“I will.” Sam said placatingly.

“Okay. We better get going.” She said, then they left her dorm room and went out to the car.

Sam followed Lizzie’s directions as he drove, and they eventually arrived at a large house in a quiet area. Liz was thrilled when Raymond came out the front door to welcome them. She got out of the car and went to him.

“Hi Raymond!” Liz said, then she hugged him.

“Hi sweetheart.” Red said; he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek because he was shy about displaying affection in front of her father.

Sam got out of the car and he was surprised to see that Raymond was around his age. He was _much_ older than Lizzie, but on the other hand, he didn’t look as old as the tiny figurine did.

“Sam, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Raymond.” He said, offering his hand.

Sam shook hands with him.

“It’s nice to meet you, Raymond. Lizzie speaks _extremely_ highly of you.” Sam said humorously.

Red chuckled and glanced at Lizzie.

“Thanks, Lizzie,” Red said, and she giggled, “Let’s go inside. It’s chilly out here, and dinner is ready.”

Red led Sam and Lizzie indoors and into the dining room, where the table was set. Red graciously encouraged them to sit, then he retrieved the serving platters from the kitchen and delivered them to the table. There was a hearty and delicious array of autumnal dishes with meat, vegetables and homemade sourdough bread.

“Wow. You’re quite the cook, Raymond.” Sam said.

“Thank you. I enjoy cooking. I hope you like it.” Red said.

They served themselves and started eating.

“This is amazing.” Sam said.

“Thanks.” Red chuckled.

Liz was happy her dad was enjoying the food, and Raymond seemed to be relaxing now.

“Lizzie showed me the clock you gave her. You’re talented.” Sam said.

Red was relieved to be getting so many compliments from Sam. It felt like the meeting was going well.

“Thank you, Sam. It’s one of my hobbies…tinkering with cuckoo clocks. I also like to garden and read. How about you?” Red said.

“I like reading, too. I just finished a book about the King Arthur legend. It was interesting.” Sam said.

“Hmm.” Red responded interestedly.

Liz smiled as her dad and Raymond bonded over their love of books. As the meal was almost finished, Sam decided to steer the conversation towards the relationship between his daughter and Raymond.

“So, how did you meet exactly?” Sam asked.

Liz was nervous; she jumped into the conversation.

“I was hanging out with Stephanie and Felicia, having a drink, and Raymond was there. He introduced me to the Aviator.” Liz said.

“Hm?” Sam responded, puzzled.

“The old-fashioned cocktail.” Red said.

“Ah. I see.” Sam said.

“…Lizzie struck me as someone with an old soul. Someone special, a star that burns brightly and stands out from others.” Red said.

Sam was pleased with that; Raymond had a way with words, and it sounded like he was interested in Lizzie for more than just her beauty. Liz gazed dreamily at Raymond.

“Raymond’s unlike anyone I’ve ever met. He stands out, too. We immediately hit it off.” Liz said.

Red smiled at Lizzie.

Sam thought Raymond made a pretty good match for his daughter, despite the age difference. He felt even more at ease as he learned more about Raymond. Lizzie told them about some things from her courses and funny professor stories. Later on, Red cleared the table and Lizzie volunteered to help him. Sam watched the couple; they made a good team. They were in sync with each other, and Raymond was kind and respectful. He could see why Lizzie was so enthralled. As their visit wound down and Sam had to get going, he was surprised when Raymond handed him a basket of veggies, herbs and raspberries.

“I harvested my garden, and I’d like to share some of it with you.” Red said.

“Wow, thank you so much, Raymond.” Sam said.

“You’re more than welcome. And I hope to visit with you again soon.” Red said.

“Likewise.” Sam said.

Liz had a couple of classes the next day, so she regretfully had to leave with her dad instead of staying with Raymond. She gave him a hug, which lasted a long time, and then they kissed. Sam looked away embarrassedly as the lovebirds kissed, then Lizzie got in the car. They waved to Raymond and he went back inside while they drove away, heading back to Lizzie’s dorm.

“You like him, right Dad?” Liz asked.

“Yeah, I like him.” Sam said amusedly.

“Good! I love him, Daddy.” She said.

“I can see that, Lizzie. You’re lovestruck. It’s early days yet, though. Couples need some time to figure everything out together. I’m sure it’ll work out, with you and him being well-suited to each other, but make sure you take enough time.” He said.

“I don’t need more time, but if he does, then I’ll be patient.” She said.

Sam chuckled.

“Okay, sweetie.” He said.

They arrived back at Liz’s dorm and her dad had to drive back home; it was just a brief visit to meet Raymond. He gave her a big hug and nearly squished her.

“You seem so grown up all of a sudden.” Sam said.

“I am grown up.” Liz said amusedly.

“Yeah, but you’re still so young, and you’re still my baby.” He said.

They chuckled and hugged some more.

“Hey, can Raymond and I come to visit you for Thanksgiving? If he wants to do that?” Liz said.

“Sure, that would be awesome. I bet he makes amazing pumpkin pie.” Sam said, already thinking of the food.

“I’m sure he does. I’ll ask him about Thanksgiving.” She said.

“Okay. Well, I’ll be off now. Love you.” He said.

“Love you too!” She said.

Liz waved to him from the doorway of her building and he drove away. She went inside and into her room, where she got into her pyjamas and read a few pages of her textbook.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz was very busy studying for midterms and completing projects, but she saw Raymond as often as possible, and before they knew it, it was time to go visit her dad for Thanksgiving. Raymond picked her up in the car, with his chauffeur Elliot driving, and they took the 45-minute trip to her dad’s house. They brought luggage—and pie—and Elliott had a hotel room booked courtesy of Raymond. Elliot dropped them off and Liz used her house key to get in.

“Dad? We’re here!” Liz called.

Sam came out from the kitchen.

“Hi Lizzie! Hi Raymond! Come on in.” Sam said.

“I made pumpkin pie, Sam.” Red said amusedly, brandishing the covered pie dish.

“Fantastic.” Sam said.

Liz and Raymond took their luggage to her old room and they got settled in, then they joined her dad for dinner. They ate turkey with all the trimmings, and then pie for dessert. Once they were full, they all tidied up and sat in the living room together to watch TV. Liz thought it was cute that Raymond had never seen these shows before; he didn’t have a TV. It was almost time for bed, so Liz put her pyjamas on. She realized there was only one pillow on her old bed, so she’d have to ask her dad for one of the spares. She went into the living room.

“Daddy…” Liz began.

Both men said “Yes?”

Liz cringed while her dad and Raymond looked at each other awkwardly.

“Sorry! I thought she said ‘Reddy’…that’s one of my nicknames!” Red said, trying to cover up the fact Lizzie actually called him Daddy sometimes.

“…Uh, who did you want, sweetie?” Sam asked, thoroughly confused.

“Sorry. Um. _Dad_. We need another pillow.” Liz said, still blushing lightly.

“Oh. Right. Okay, I’ll go grab one.” Sam said.

Sam was still puzzled; he could’ve sworn Lizzie said ‘daddy’ clearly. He went to find a spare pillow. Liz stared at Raymond, and he mouthed the word ‘sorry’, but she just shook her head. It wasn’t his fault. She should’ve specified which ‘Daddy’ she was talking to. Sam returned.

“It’s all set, Lizzie. It’s on your bed with a pillow case on it.” Sam said.

“Thanks.” Liz said, then she subtly gazed at Raymond as a hint.

Red realized it was bedtime and Lizzie wanted him to join her, so he got up and they said goodnight to Sam. Red was glad when he and Lizzie were alone in her bedroom, with the door locked. He felt terribly embarrassed about the nickname incident. He undressed down to his undershirt and boxers, then he got into bed with Lizzie. He looked at her in the lamplight. She reached under the blankets and squirmed around, then suddenly her panties were tossed across the room.

“Can you take your underwear off too?” Liz whispered.

Red reached down and removed his boxers, then he tossed them over to her panties on the floor, which made her giggle. They turned towards each other and he caressed her cheek; they began kissing and Lizzie rubbed his chest and his neck. Liz moved her hand down and she gently grasped Raymond’s warm member. She slowly worked him until he was fully hard.

“Can you get on top of me?” Liz whispered.

Liz was thrilled when Raymond got on top of her; she opened her legs and as he lowered himself, she felt his very warm erection touch her sensitive flesh. She sighed in pleasure and pulled Raymond closer. Red pressed his shaft against Lizzie, and he rocked back and forth, stimulating her clit. She breathed shakily and she trembled beneath him. After a while, she writhed impatiently.

“Are you ready for me, baby?” Red whispered in her ear.

“ _Yes!”_ Liz breathed.

Liz was desperately horny as she waited for Raymond to put a condom on, then she finally got what she wanted. Raymond positioned his tip and her opening and slid inside.

“Ohhh Daddy…” Liz whispered next to Raymond’s ear.

Red was was so turned on, he thrust deeper; Lizzie made a quiet little whimper and she began groping his butt. Red was trying to be as quiet as possible, so when the bed made a noise, he slowed down. Lizzie pouted, though.

“Go faster, Daddy.” She whispered.

“We have to be quiet, baby.” He said in her ear.

This turned Liz on even more; she squirmed and pulled him as she humped him. Raymond sighed in her ear and she could tell he couldn’t resist. He thrust faster again.

“Oh… _yes_ …” Liz breathed.

Liz was extremely aroused and wet, so Raymond was slipping in and out of her. She breathed heavily and clutched his back as she got closer to the pinnacle of pleasure. Red felt Lizzie tensing up and her breathing was almost turning into audible whimpers. Lizzie arched up and gasped, so Red quickly put his hand over her mouth.

“Mm!” Liz whimpered, muffled by Raymond’s hand; having his hand gently cover her mouth heightened her pleasure for some reason.

Red was glad he managed to stifle Lizzie’s cry of pleasure so her dad wouldn’t hear it. He lightly kept his hand there as he continued thrusting; Lizzie lustfully rubbed her lips against his hand and grazed it with her teeth, which drove him crazy.

“Baby…” Red breathed.

A few moments later, Red moved his hand away from Lizzie's mouth and put his face into the pillow as he started coming.

Liz became so excited by Raymond’s orgasm, she climaxed again. She felt him gently moving inside her as he rode out the pleasure. She loved the sensation, and she loved him, so she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He put his hands under her back, embracing her.

“I love you.” Liz whispered.

Red caught his breath and kissed Lizzie’s ear.

“I love you too.” He whispered, nuzzling into her neck.

“Do you think he heard us?” She asked quietly.

“No. Well, I hope not, anyway.” He said in a hushed tone.

Liz snickered and they looked at each other.

“It’ll be okay. I told him I love you.” Liz said.

“You’re the sweetest.” Red said, then he kissed her lips.

Red reached down and held the condom as he withdrew from Lizzie, then he put it in a bundle of tissues to conceal it in the wastebasket. He got out of bed and retrieved Lizzie’s panties for her, then he put his boxers back on and got comfy in bed again. Liz sighed happily as she turned the lamp off, then she snuggled up to Raymond. They were cozy in her old small bed, and they soon fell asleep.

(To Be Continued…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been binge-writing again.


	7. Perfect Match

The next morning, Liz felt a little awkward about emerging from her bedroom with Raymond and greeting her dad. Raymond seemed sheepish about it, too, but her dad was pretty good about it. He made conversation about the weather and how the semester was almost finished.

“I can’t believe you’re graduating in the Spring already Lizzie. You’ll have your degree.” Sam said proudly.

“Yeah!” Liz said happily.

Red, meanwhile, was less happy; he was worried Lizzie would move back home or somewhere else after she graduated.

“I can apply for a job, and settle down…” Liz said, reaching over and placing her hand on top of Raymond’s.

Red was brought out of his sullen reverie as he realized Lizzie was gazing adoringly at him.

“Oh, that’s… _wonderful_ …yes…” Red said, coming out of his daze.

Liz giggled.

“Are you awake, Raymond?” Liz teased.

“Yeah. Sorry, I was lost in thought for a while there.” Red said wryly.

Sam smiled; it seemed Raymond was just as surprised as he was about Lizzie’s plans. He hoped Raymond wanted to settle down with Lizzie, which would make her happy.

“Do you mean…settle down with me?—Because I would love that! If that’s what you meant.” Red said nervously.

“Yes, that’s what I meant! Aww. I love you.” Liz said happily.

“I love you too.” Red said.

Sam chuckled at the lovebirds.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As soon as Liz arrived back on campus to finish the semester, she worked hard to complete assignments and she prepared for exams. She still went to Raymond’s house as often as possible.

Red had a plan; he was going to propose to Lizzie after her last exam of the term. On a day when Lizzie was busy writing one of her exams, Red went ring-shopping. He’d never proposed to anyone before, so this was a new experience. And a nerve-racking one. He was peeking into a display case when Lizzie texted him to say hi; he jumped at the sound and fumbled into his coat pocket for the phone. Red dropped his phone on the floor and anxiously picked it up. The worker probably thought he had a guilty conscience about jewellery-shopping for a mistress or something. He smiled as he received the ‘hi! xoxo’ text from Lizzie, then he addressed the worker to explain what he was looking for.

Red was shown several diamond engagement rings, but they all looked run-of-the-mill; Lizzie needed something extra special, and unique. The worker reluctantly showed Red their most expensive ring, as he didn’t seem to expect anyone to actually buy it. The ring was an extravagantly large pink diamond with perfect clarity and stunning beauty. Just the diamond itself cost approximately fourteen-thousand dollars. This was the one for Lizzie. Red was excited about the exotic colour, the elegance of the setting and the rarity of the diamond. It paled in comparison to Lizzie’s beauty, but it would suit her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz eagerly filled in the final answer of her last exam for the semester. She couldn’t get out of the building fast enough; she had a date with Raymond, and she couldn’t wait to see him. It was snowing, with large flakes floating down softly from the dark sky. Liz saw Raymond’s chauffeur car idling in the parking lot, waiting to pick her up. She got into the backseat and greeted Elliot the chauffeur.

“Raymond’s at home, putting the finishing touches on dinner, Miss Lizzie.” Elliot said as he began driving.

“You can just call me Lizzie, Elliot. Thanks for taking me to him. I hope he’s not fussing too much over dinner!” Liz said amusedly.

Elliot chuckled and continued the drive to Raymond’s house, where Liz got out. She thanked Elliot and stepped up to the front door; Raymond immediately opened it and let her inside. He was wearing a fancy suit, and the lighting was dim and romantic.

“Hello, sweetheart. Congrats on finishing your exams!” Red said, taking her into his arms.

Lizzie was sprinkled with melting snow and her coat was cold to the touch.

“Thanks, Raymond! It’s so nice to be done, and to come here again. I missed you.” Liz said as they hugged.

“I missed you too. Let’s get you out of your winter gear.” Red said, helping her out of her coat.

Liz took her outerwear off and followed Raymond into the dining room, which was set with fine china, candles, amazing food and a bottle of wine.

“Wow. Thank you, this looks gorgeous. It’s so romantic.” Liz said in awe.

“You’re more than welcome, Lizzie. Please sit, and let’s dig in.” Red said, then he pushed her chair in for her and poured the wine.

They were quiet as they ate; Liz was hungry and busy enjoying the food while Red was nervous and mentally rehearsing what he was going to say after dinner. Once they were full and just sitting there glancing at one another, Red swallowed hard and pushed his chair back. He nervously stood up and then got down on one knee.

“Are you okay?” Liz asked; Raymond looked unwell and now he was getting onto the floor.

Raymond started laughing heartily, and he grasped her hand in both of his.

“I’ve never been better, sweetheart.” Red said.

Liz realized what was going on when Raymond reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved a ring box. She gasped, then she covered her mouth and nose with her hands, in shock and anticipation.

“Lizzie, you’re the sweetest, most beautiful young woman…I’ve never met anyone like you before, and I think that’s why I never married. I believe we’re right for each other, and that I can make you happy. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?” Red said, then he opened the ring box.

Liz barely glanced at the ring; she was bursting to answer him.

“ _Yes!!”_ She said, then she got down on the floor with him and hugged him tightly, which made him laugh again.

“Let me give you the ring, baby.” He said humorously.

Liz giggled and let go of Raymond; she finally got a good look at the ring, and it was spectacular. He slid it onto her finger and it fit perfectly.

“It’s a pink diamond, but you can’t tell in this lighting…Perhaps the candlelit dinner wasn’t the right choice…” Red said.

“Shh. Everything’s perfect. The dinner was beautiful, the ring is beautiful, and _you_ are beautiful. I love you so much.” Liz said earnestly.

Red felt emotional; he pulled Lizzie into another embrace and they held each other for several more moments, both kneeling on the floor.

“We should get up.” Red said wryly.

“Right.” Liz said.

They stood up and gazed adoringly at one another. Liz put her hands on Raymond’s cheeks and leaned in to kiss him. The soft kiss soon became a passionate one, causing them to pause for breath.

“Daddy…” Liz purred.

“Yes, baby…” Red said.

“Do you want to go in the bedroom?” She asked.

“Yes.” He said eagerly.

“How long will it take for you to get naked? You’re wearing such a fancy suit.” She said.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be naked in no time. I’ll hurry.” He said humorously.

“Good!” She giggled.

The couple went into the bedroom and started hurriedly undressing. Liz’s sweater, jeans, bra, panties and woolly socks were eventually strewn on the floor along with Raymond’s jacket, waistcoat, shirt, trousers, boxer briefs and socks. Red approached Lizzie as she stood coyly by the bed, and he embraced her; she nuzzled into his neck and rubbed his chest. She sighed contentedly.

“You’re warm.” Liz said softly.

“Let’s get into bed, I’ll warm you up.” Red said seductively.

“Okay, Daddy.” She purred.

Red watched intently as Lizzie crawled onto his bed and slid under the blankets, then he joined her. He put his hand on her waist and began kissing her again. Red lightly caressed Lizzie’s breasts as they kissed, then his hand wandered down her tummy. He brushed over her pubic hair and she opened her legs. He delighted in the quiet moan she made when he gently touched her delicate intimate flesh. As Red carefully pressed back and forth and in circles, he felt Lizzie’s clit become harder and more prominent under his fingers. Soon, she was breathless and tossing the blankets down to cool off.

Liz ran her hand down Raymond’s chest and abdomen, then she lustfully grasped his member and pumped it to make him fully hard.

“Ohh Lizzie…” Red moaned breathily.

“You like that, Daddy?” Liz asked seductively.

“Yes, baby. Mm. I love how you touch me.” He said.

“Yeah. You’re so hard.” She purred.

“Let me rub against you.” He rumbled.

Liz eagerly put her leg over Raymond and he reached down to guide the head of his cock up and down her moist flesh. She breathed shakily and moved her hips to find a rhythm as he went over her clit. Red was amused when Lizzie grunted impatiently and then urgently clambered overtop of him to get a condom from the nightstand. He laid on his back while she tore the wrapper open and put it on him. Liz lustfully stared at Raymond’s manhood as she rolled the condom down to his base; she couldn’t wait to feel him inside her. He always felt so good and gave her the most amazing orgasms.

“Can I be on top, Daddy?” Liz asked.

“ _Yes_.” Red said excitedly.

Liz immediately straddled Raymond and lined him up with her opening; she rocked up and down so that he nudged her entrance, then she lowered herself onto him, taking him deep. They both moaned as she started moving on him. Red gazed at Lizzie while she rubbed his chest and gradually picked up speed. She was flushed and concentrating, then she began riding him harder. He held her hands on his chest, and he felt the engagement ring. She was going to be his bride, his life partner, the most wonderful companion.

“God, I love you.” Red said intensely.

Liz smiled and bent down to kiss Raymond.

“I love you too.” She said breathily.

Liz smiled again; that was the sweetest distraction she’d ever experienced during sex. She progressively quickened the pace again until they were frantic.

“Mm! Daddy! Oh god!” Liz mewled as Raymond moved her up and down by her hips.

He was helping her keep up the fast pace; he was rubbing her g-spot and she felt herself teetering on the edge of her climax. Red groaned and breathed harshly as Lizzie tightened on him; she tensed up and cried out with her orgasm, and as he bucked his hips, he started coming, too. He moaned and held Lizzie close, then the tip of the condom filled up with his semen. They caught their breath and smiled at each other, then Liz bent down and kissed Raymond again.

“You’re gonna be my husband.” Liz said dreamily.

“Yes, sweetheart. You’re going to be my wife.” Red said dazedly.

Neither of them had ever been happier.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next morning, Liz called her dad to give him the big news.

“Hey Butterball, how did your last exam go?” Sam said as he answered the phone.

“Great, but I didn’t call about exams. Guess what, Dad! Raymond asked me to marry him and I said _yes_!!” Liz said, ending with a sort of squeal.

“Oh wow! That’s great news, sweetie! I’m so happy for you, and so proud of you…My girl’s all grown up.” He said, then he sniffled.

“Aww, Dad. I’m emotional too. But it’s a happy occasion!” She said.

“It is! I’m gonna miss you.” He said.

“I’m not going anywhere, Daddy. We’ll still visit all the time.” She said.

“Okay, sweetie,” he said, wiping his eyes, “Tell me about your ring.”

“Oh, it’s _gorgeous_. It’s a big pink diamond set in a white gold ring! It’s the most beautiful ring I’ve ever seen.” She said.

“Wow. Raymond really went all out, huh? He loves you very much.” He said, impressed.

“Yeah! He does. He’s amazing. I love him very much, too. We haven’t talked about setting the date yet, but I can’t wait! Maybe in the Spring, after my graduation!” She said.

“That would be perfect. Keep me posted, and let me know what I can do to help with planning and expenses, okay?” He said.

“Thanks, Dad. Love you!” She said.

“Love you too, Lizzie.” He said.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

That Christmas, Liz spent time at Raymond’s house and then they both visited her dad. Her second semester at school went very well, and she graduated in the Spring convocation ceremony with Raymond and her dad watching. For the wedding, Liz and Raymond held the perfect ceremony in Raymond’s flower garden, with the officiant, Elliot the loyal chauffeur and Liz’s dad. Liz started working at a crisis centre after moving in with Raymond, and about eighteen months later, she went on maternity leave as they had their daughter Aggie. Sam was a doting grandpa and Raymond was a doting stay-at-home dad while Liz eventually went back to work part-time. When Aggie got older, she sat patiently at the table and watched her dad work on cuckoo clocks.

**The End**


End file.
